<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】于无穷远点 by OneGuGuOneGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242265">【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】于无穷远点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod'>OneGuGuOneGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>同一平面的两条平行线将于何处相交？</p><p>半现实向，圈地自萌，角色属于本尊，OOC属于我。内容全是我瞎编，cp不喜不要入。你杠我是你对，重复一遍，不喜不要入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>坤林, 蔡徐坤/郭麒麟, 铁郭炖蔡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 〇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蔡徐坤是被太阳晒醒的，他明天不需要跑通告，所以能留在酒店多睡一会。他在床上伸个懒腰然后再睡一会，享受难得的休息时间。</p><p>昨天是跑男的收官录制，大家都很兴奋，也有些不舍。按照常规，节目组举行了庆功宴。他心情很好，决定放纵自己一次而和大家喝起了酒。他喝得不多，也没人逼他喝，郭麒麟还帮他挡了几次，那让他觉得有些不太好意思。<br/>
不得不说，他有些享受跑男的录制。他不需要考虑太多东西，自然就有人去活跃气氛、cue到嘉宾，不让任何一个人冷场。没有C位，甚至不用担心自己在镜头下是否完美——他不是说不喜欢保持完美，他只是……偶尔也享受这种放松和被照顾的感觉，而已。<br/>
到最后他是全桌唯一一个能靠自己站着的，其他人都喝得七扭八歪，沙溢和李晨喝得尤其多，脸涨得通红，正试图扶着椅子走出包间。郑恺还好，比较安静地趴在桌子上等酒劲消退，Anglababy就不一样了，她全场最佳，不仅自己健步如飞走出饭店，还能帮工作人员叫车。<br/>
郭麒麟喝得有点上头，整个人像抽了骨头一样靠在蔡徐坤身上。这其实挺少见的，录制期间的郭麒麟并不像江湖谣传的那样爱往人怀里钻。精准点说，镜头之外的郭麒麟只喜欢挨着前辈们，十足一个被溺爱大的后生仔，忙内。</p><p>他想了想，觉得自己这么评价郭麒麟有些不大好，可是又找不出适当的形容。他看着酒店房间干净的天花板，决定放空自己，继续他的回笼觉大业。<br/>
他准备翻个身，还没动，手指便触及到温暖的皮肤。蔡徐坤整个人瞬间僵硬起来，粉丝？工作人员？男的？还是女的？怎么办？那些想法一瞬间充满了他的脑袋，困意被踹了出去。他尽可能轻地翻身，果然看见旁边睡着一个人，为了避光而把被拢过头顶，只露出来个旋儿。蔡徐坤感觉自己的手都在颤，捏着被一点一点地揭开……<br/>
好消息是，郭麒麟。<br/>
坏消息是，他在郭麒麟身上留下太多印记了。<br/>
蔡徐坤觉得自己像是被放在圈里封印了的猫，僵在原地，一动也不敢动。</p><p>昨天晚上是他送郭麒麟回来的。<br/>
聚会后，郭麒麟喝得上头拉着蔡徐坤说什么也不撒手，黏黏糊糊地往他身上蹭，硬叫他姐姐。蔡徐坤哭笑不得，他知道网上很多说他不是男人的，还有粉丝爱搞的泥塑，但是这么当面被人叫姐姐还是第一次。<br/>
而且对象还比自己大上一点。<br/>
局散了的时候，是他自己主动提出送郭麒麟回去，陪到他酒醒再走。郭麒麟的助理跟他连番道歉，不停地说：“不好意思，蔡老师。”他觉得倒也没什么，一起合作好几个月，还帮自己挡了酒，帮点忙也很正常。<br/>
但很快，情况就不再受控制了。喝了酒的郭麒麟在房间里抱着马桶吐，这本来是个很好的脱身机会，他可以叫郭麒麟的助理过来把自己替出来。但他没有，他把吐够了的郭麒麟从地上拉起来，帮他漱口，换掉衣服——就是之前睡衣趴的那套。郭麒麟很顺从，迷迷糊糊地由着他摆布，让伸手就伸手，让抬腿就抬腿。他靠在蔡徐坤的怀里，一只手握住蔡徐坤的一根手指，像没见过似的，翻来覆去地观察。蔡徐坤的手指很长，郭麒麟手的宽度还不如他一根食指长。他就这么玩着蔡徐坤的手，嘴里絮絮叨叨的，大概是相声演员基本功好，都糊涂了舌头居然不打结。蔡徐坤没记住他说什么，但是每个字都听清了。他用空着的手玩手机，靠在床头让郭麒麟把自己当靠垫，也不出声，就听郭麒麟自己念叨。<br/>
“天上你就下雨地上流，如今晚儿的姑娘想丈夫，妈妈娘你好糊涂啊……”郭麒麟玩完了一根手指又摆弄第二根，他开始唱歌，一开始唱的蔡徐坤还听过，再唱就没听过了。他唱完这句就开始吃吃地笑起来，挪了挪脑袋想找个舒服点的角度，换了好几次也不舒服，最后抱怨起来：“这枕头怎么这么硬。”<br/>
“麟麟，你不要把别人当枕头还嫌枕头硬好吗？”他漫不经心地说，用手机刷过无聊的讯息。<br/>
“哎哟我的妈，枕头怎么还说话了？”郭麒麟打了个哆嗦，扭过头去看蔡徐坤。他没戴眼镜，五百度的近视加散光，十步开外人畜不分，现在喝了酒，就更看不清。他的手摸上了蔡徐坤的脸，先是脸颊，然后是额头，最后是下巴。蔡徐坤不跟醉鬼论短长，只是躲开了会戳到眼睛和鼻孔的手指，任由郭麒麟揉来揉去。<br/>
“这枕头还长了张脸嘿？”郭麒麟眯缝着眼睛，捧着蔡徐坤的脸，把他头扭过来和自己对视。<br/>
他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，十分仔细地用指尖勾画线条，然后叨咕着：“眼睛怪好看的，怎么脸跟自行车坐垫似的。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
沉默，沉默是今晚的旅店。<br/>
“操！”他把手机甩到一边，豹子似的把郭麒麟掀翻，直接坐在郭麒麟胸口，攥着郭麒麟两腕，威胁道：“你有本事再说一遍？”<br/>
郭麒麟当然不会再说一遍，但是也没求饶或是撒娇，他就是眯着眼睛看蔡徐坤，一言不发，撇着眉毛，下唇颤抖。</p><p>酒店的灯光总是昏黄的，他想。而现在阳光顺着窗帘的缝隙照入室内，打在郭麒麟的脸上。被掀开被子的人不满地嘟囔着，嘴唇还有些肿，脖子上明显留着吻痕。郭麒麟抓起被子就要往头上盖，蔡徐坤也没阻止他。他看见郭麒麟手腕上还有淡淡的印记，一股热血冲上来，他抓住了郭麒麟的手腕，印记跟他的手形状贴合。</p><p>他想起来昨晚的事，是他先吻郭麒麟的。他觉得应该不是自己的错，郭麒麟喝了酒，他也喝了酒，只是没喝那么多，所以只是一个吻的话不该作数。但郭麒麟回应了他，手搂着他的脖子，熟练地回吻，那才是火上浇油的举动。<br/>
套子就在钱包里，缺点是润滑剂不够，那使得前戏漫长得足以在这深秋的夜里让人满头大汗。亲吻很好，可以缓解一些焦虑，也会让人更加急躁。他想不起来太多的细节，但却记得自己在干郭麒麟的时候抓着他的两只手。那双和他肉乎乎的脸不太相称的手又白又嫩，手指尖翘着，捏在手里软软的。他攥着他的手腕，那两只手就只能无助地抓挠着空气，或是触碰蔡徐坤的下腹部。<br/>
“坤儿，坤儿，你……你撒开……啊！”郭麒麟在求他，哼哼唧唧地，鼻音也重。被从正面进入的人也被从正面抻直了手臂，无处可逃，身体想向上躲开也会被拖回来，狠狠地撞在他的阴茎上，哭叫着告饶、服软。<br/>
“有没有人告诉你，在床上求饶只会被操得更惨？”他俯下身，咬着郭麒麟的耳垂，用他自得的性感嗓音去问。他感到郭麒麟包裹着他的后穴猝然绞紧了，那说明郭麒麟受不了这个，又是一个弱点。<br/>
他能感觉到汗水顺着自己的后颈流下来，被汗水打湿的额发垂下来挡在眼前。他用手指把头发梳上去的时候，身下的人正软绵绵地揪着枕头的角，后穴一抽一抽地痉挛着，腿只是搭在蔡徐坤的腰间。打成结的套子已经丢掉两个了，郭麒麟的小腹被他自己的精液弄得一塌糊涂。蔡徐坤便抬起他的腰，扯过另外的枕头垫在郭麒麟的腰下，然后掰开湿滑一片的臀肉继续操干。<br/>
他对自己的核心力量有自信，而郭麒麟嘶哑的嗓音也佐证了他的观点。他实在有点想不起来自己到底做了几次，总之到最后的时候郭麒麟连碎嘴子的力气都没有了，像濒死的小动物，在浴缸里不时抽动一下再含混嗫喏着睡过去。<br/>
他忘了在哪儿看过，人濒死的时候会高潮，反之亦然。</p><p>而现在，当事人就在他的对面，还没睡醒。他实在说不好是该赶紧蹦起来逃走，还是应该等郭麒麟醒来再开诚布公地谈谈。<br/>
谈谈？谈什么？他想，负责吗？还是法务问题？现在他完全清醒，自己是趁人之危，算得上性侵，但现在国内没有针对男性被性侵的法律。而且也没有证据，那大半盒用过的安全套都打着结丢在垃圾桶里被纸巾覆盖。他赶紧把自己的思绪拉回来，它跑得太远了、太不着边际了。<br/>
也许自己能跟郭麒麟解释一下，他想。但在那之前，他的手像被谁指使了一样滑进被里，搂住了郭麒麟的腰。和偶像比，郭麒麟算胖的，但跟其他人比，他并不胖，只是没有能成块展示的肌肉。他捏捏郭麒麟的腰间，一层薄脂包着骨肉，滑不留手。<br/>
昨晚只是上了床，他现在才有机会去观察郭麒麟。距离一点一点地缩进，进到鼻息扑在面上，蔡徐坤开始认真地考虑是不是要再来一个吻，以此来点亮整个早上，然后电话把他的想法打断了。<br/>
“大林！睡醒没？没睡醒也赶紧起来了！今儿咱得回北京啦！”郭麒麟的经纪人，大概是叫尹航的人的声音从话筒里传出来，郭麒麟顶着鸡窝头接电话，睡眼惺忪，五官纠结在一起，整个人就像行走的低气压。<br/>
电话挂了，郭麒麟把手机丢在一边。电子产品在蓬松的被上弹了几弹，郭麒麟也泄了气似地颓坐了几分钟，这才清醒了一点：“哎哟，这回真喝多了，哪儿都疼……”<br/>
“麟麟？”蔡徐坤终于憋不住了，他被无视了好几分钟，不管怎么说这么大个活人就躺在旁边却没注意到也有些不正常。<br/>
“啊……”郭麒麟扭过头看他，嗓音嘶哑，清了清嗓，“坤啊，抱歉啊，昨天非拽着你，我没吐你一身吧？”<br/>
“没有。”蔡徐坤摇了摇头，坐起来。他们都光着，这很能说明问题，他就是要用自己的上半身去提醒郭麒麟。<br/>
郭麒麟舒了口气：“那就行，对不起啊，我得先走了，房卡我先放这儿了，你要是有空帮我退一下啊。”<br/>
然后他就呲牙咧嘴地，一瘸一拐地冲进洗手间。边走还边念叨：“昨儿这酒怎么劲儿这么大，哎哟，好难受。”<br/>
蔡徐坤有些愣神儿，坐在余温尚存的床上，手边还有尚未恢复的人形凹陷。浴室传来哗哗的水声，然后是电动牙刷的声音，但直到郭麒麟从厕所里杀出来，从箱子里抽出一条高领毛衫，蹬上昨天的那条黑裤子，再慢条斯理地把手机充电器、钱包、钥匙、证件都收到随身的小包里，他都没等到他期待的那个结果。<br/>
“那个……”等郭麒麟戴上帽子，他才终于想起来屋里还有个人，不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺说：“坤儿啊，你要不再睡会？”<br/>
“我不困。”蔡徐坤说，他确实不困，相对于以前参加偶练的时候或是陪青你2的女孩儿们训练时来说，他今天已经睡了很多。<br/>
郭麒麟难得显出了些尴尬。<br/>
“你不打算谈谈昨晚——”<br/>
很好，尹航的电话又打了进来。郭麒麟，在接了电话之后像只兔子，一直被捕兽夹夹过后腿的兔子，一瘸一拐地冲向房门。<br/>
“麟麟？麒麟！”蔡徐坤拔高了嗓音叫住郭麒麟，他看见郭麒麟拖着箱子的背影，抿了抿唇，重新提问：“我还能见到你吗？”<br/>
“嗐！”郭麒麟笑了，“我先走了啊，你哪天去北京我请你吃最正宗的老北京铜锅。”<br/>
然后就出去了。<br/>
蔡徐坤有点摸不到头脑，他不是不擅长整合信息，他并不笨。他只是，没预计到这种情况。他是不是收拾得太干净了？也许把衣服洒在地上会让人没法忽视？过了许久，大概十分钟，又或者二十分钟，他决定起床去把房卡退了。但他发现本该在桌面上的房卡并不在，绕到郭麒麟那边的床头柜翻也没有。<br/>
他想起来郭麒麟百忙之中把房卡也随手扫进包里了，感情什么都没剩下。<br/>
蔡徐坤退了半步，决定还是换上衣服回自己屋里再想，然后他踩到了一个凉凉软软的东西，低头去看，是忘了丢进垃圾桶的套子。他记得郭麒麟是从这边下床的，那么郭麒麟也一定踩到了，他捡起那个东西，丢出一个弧线正中垃圾桶。<br/>
吹着口哨，可能是情人也可能是其他什么歌儿，他记得他近期是有要去北京录制的节目的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2021年的二月份比往年要冷上那么一点。<br/>

现在是清晨五点，外面天还黑着，几点星子闪烁。这个时间的机场总是有些过分冷清，旅客们零零散散，或是坐在等候区垂头缩手玩手机，或是拿着杯热咖啡在免税店闲逛，又或是拖着行李急匆匆地寻找登机口。人们多是戴着口罩的，遮住了半张脸像是遮了半个世界。整个空间被某种透明的凝胶灌注封存，只有那些带着家人旅游的人们不时爆发出高亢的笑声才能提醒时间尚在流动。<br/>

一名穿着黑大衣的高挑青年戴着遮了大半张脸的口罩，顶着压得低低的鸭舌帽，只露出双眼睛在空旷的大厅上步伐轻快地行进。他有些让人难以无视其存在的气质，但对于这时节不得不离乡的人们而言，那种气质只能让他们将目光停留几秒便不再过多探究。<br/>

青年走得很快，手在身侧摆动，如果不是他偶尔身形晃动突然滑出一段距离，谁都会以为他和每个旅人一样心情沉重。<br/>

“老板，老板……”同样穿得严严实实的女性小跑着从后面追上青年，扯了扯他的袖子，压低了声音说道，“老板你走过了，登机口在这边。”<br/>

青年的猛地刹住了脚步，摘下耳朵里的AirPods，扭头一看，果然预备登机的队伍在身后两个登机口那么远的位置有余，喇叭里正提醒着VIP旅客提前登机。他有些不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，忙转身往回走。负责查验机票的空姐拿过青年的机票看了几秒，又看看青年本人的脸，想说点什么但很快收敛表情，把机票和身份证还给青年：“旅客请慢行。”<br/>

青年把口罩戴回去，拖着他的箱子哗啦哗啦地走进通道。<br/>

空姐服务台上的电脑屏幕还显示着机票的信息，姓名处赫然写着“蔡徐坤”三个大字。<br/>

今天是13号，春节的第二天，蔡徐坤便不得不因为些商务上的问题赶往北京。他本来是在和家人一起过节，现在却坐在飞机上等待起飞。旅途已经是很司空见惯的东西了，但春节仍然具有其意义，尽管这也不是他第一次春节期间离开家人了。<br/>

“老板，一会落地先去酒店休息，然后再前往……”头等舱里没有别的旅客，等行李放置好，助理便从口袋里掏出小本小声进行确认。蔡徐坤安静地听着，不时点点头。<br/>

“因为明天是情人节，所以今天晚上还要拍摄个短片……老板，您打算在北京待到哪天？”助理问，这次出来得匆忙，还没来得及订之后的机票。<br/>

“明天吧，”蔡徐坤想了想，说，“回上海就行。”<br/>

“好嘞。”助理说，对于目的地并没有任何异议。<br/>

飞机起飞，盘旋上升时天地几乎颠倒过来，灯火比繁星闪烁，机翼垂直于地面，空间感倒错。蔡徐坤看了一会，闭上眼短暂地睡了二十分钟，飞机已经升到了平流层。<br/>

云在脚下，自己已经看过多少次这样的景象了？他想。对飞翔的喜悦早已被冲淡了，即便是玫瑰色的天光业已司空见惯。他只对外面发了几分钟的呆就把遮光板拉下来，再过一会儿阳光就要照进舱内，他得对自己的形象负责。<br/>

落地，一如平常地走空旷的VIP通道。接车在出口停着，他在走出首都机场航站楼的瞬间被一股冷风吹了个正着。他已经穿得很厚了，但北京的冬天是更深刻的冷，像刀子捅进肚子带来的战栗，令人内脏都在颤抖。<br/>

蔡徐坤迅速钻进车里，司机已经提前打好了暖风，瞬间就驱走了寒意。他打起精神跟司机寒暄了几句，无非是过年期间辛苦了，不辛苦您更辛苦之类的片儿汤话。说完，他便闭上嘴，掏出手机看看消息，给家人报了个平安。打算退出去的时候，他心血来潮地点进朋友圈，各种工作上认识的朋友分享着过年期间的照片，端得一副热热闹闹的好光景。<br/>

“热闹是他们的。”他不合时宜地想到一句话，觉得应该有下一句，却无论如何也想不起来。但他没打算跟这个念头钻牛角尖，它不足以成为歌，于是他接着听歌，手指敲着膝盖，浸入自己的世界。<br/>

安置、妆发、会见、拍片、录视频……结束工作的蔡徐坤卸掉妆，洗了个澡把自己丢在套房的大床上，头发也没擦，在雪白的床单上晕出水迹。酒店的楼层足够高，无需担心偷拍，他用余光瞄着落地窗外的夜景，感叹这一天何其短暂。飞机订在了明天下午，他可以睡个好觉。但他现在不想睡觉，于是决定打开手机把没来得及回的消息回掉。<br/>

一些商业上的负责人发来了问候，那些偶尔会发来寒暄的先生女士在这个时候倒是反常的安静。他把那些信息都谨慎地回复好，手抓着手机摔在床上，开始感觉有些无聊，又在床上打了两个滚，趴着的时候腿像自由泳那样上下打着，琢磨是找个人聊聊天还是干脆睡觉。最后他从柜子里翻出来一只Tumbler杯，加了几块冰，倒上水，晃悠到床边看夜景。玻璃冰凉，CBD的灯光不因节日而熄灭却也晦暗了许多。他煞有介事地晃了晃酒杯，冰块撞在杯壁发出脆响，然后嘬了一口，有点子喝威士忌的意思在里面。<br/>

然后他就歪了歪嘴角，嘲笑自己的幼稚。<br/>

十点半的时候他打算去睡觉，把手机翻起来的时候屏幕亮起，刚好响了起来，微信视频通话邀请，邀请者是一个令他有些惊异的人——郭麒麟。<br/>

蔡徐坤犹豫了两秒，接通了电话。<br/>

“……郭老师？”人像出来时，蔡徐坤纠结了一下称呼问题，他想像跑男录制时那样叫麟麟，转念一想两人好像已经有大半年没联系过了，似乎不该叫那么亲密。屏幕另一头的郭麒麟戴着眼镜，眯着眼睛，脸上带着些红晕，跟平时常见的状态大不相同，十分懒散。<br/>

“坤儿？哎哟……不好意思，不好意思，”郭麒麟总算认出了对面的人，连连道歉，“我这儿打错了。”<br/>

“啊……没事……”<br/>

沉默了几秒，尴尬在房间中酝酿发酵。<br/>

“新年快乐新年快乐，”郭麒麟是个善于暖场的人，他首先笑起来，说，“你这到年底也能放几天假不？坤儿？”<br/>

亲昵的称呼让气氛舒缓了点，蔡徐坤的表情也放松了些，在床上盘起腿，说：“其实我今天还到北京来着，有些工作要处理。”<br/>

郭麒麟睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶：“这么忙？辛苦了，辛苦了，那你这是忙完了？”<br/>

“嗯。”蔡徐坤郑重其事地点点头，“你现在做什么呢？”<br/>

“我？嗐，这不过节，在家没什么事做，想找人攒个局，平时那几个哥们儿都在家陪老婆孩子，就剩咱一个，想找人喝个酒都不好找——”郭麒麟的话匣子打开了，颇有些滔滔不绝的架势。蔡徐坤看他说话的功夫表情已经变了几变，挤眉弄眼的，忍不住扬起嘴角。<br/>

“然后你就打到我这里了。”<br/>

郭麒麟愣了一下：“是啊，你跟我一哥们儿一上一下的，头像色儿还挺像，这不就点错了。”<br/>

“……”蔡徐坤像听了什么有趣的事情似的，配合地笑了笑。<br/>

“我这是不是有点打扰你？看你这好像都打算睡觉了……”<br/>

屏幕对面的人表情明显有些抱歉，声音也低了下去，蔡徐坤坐得更直了点，说：“没有，我还没睡，正好明天也没什么事情要做。”<br/>

说着还甩了甩手，一副轻松的样子。<br/>

郭麒麟眼睛一转，突然贼兮兮地道：“诶？坤儿？你现在叫车方便不？来我家啊，咱俩喝点儿呗。”<br/>

“好啊，你家在哪儿？”蔡徐坤感觉嗓子有些发干，一定是酒店冬天暖风开得太大了，他想。<br/>

“你等我发你啊，先别挂。”<br/>

电话对面的说着拿起手机“擦擦”地趿拉着拖鞋走起来，蔡徐坤没见过郭麒麟的家但也看得出来他是从电脑旁边站起来走到厨房里，把手机放在一旁开始翻箱倒柜。他就盯着郭麒麟家的天花板，不时听见“咦？”，“嘶——”，“我记得在这儿啊？”的声音。最后在拉开冰箱后，郭麒麟才把手机拿起来，撇着眉毛道：“坤儿，你要是方便的话路上带点酒来呗，买你爱喝的就行，给你报销。”<br/>
蔡徐坤笑出了声。<br/>

结束通话之后，郭麒麟把地址发到了蔡徐坤的微信上。他对北京的路况不太熟，只知道大致几个方位，索性直接把地址发给了助理，让她联系司机之后再在酒店直接开一瓶香槟带走。助理对此兴致盎然，十分麻利地操办起来。蔡徐坤则进了浴室，把还没干透的头发吹好，整理整理形象又从行李箱里挑了套衣服。收拾停当后喷了香水，折腾了足有半个小时才走出套房。楼下助理已经在车里等着了，副驾的座上放着一支轩尼诗的粉红香槟和一捧玫瑰花。<br/>

“司机呢？”蔡徐坤想了两秒，决定还是先问一下关键问题。<br/>

“我打了好几个电话都没打通，就直接租了车自己开。”助理说。<br/>

蔡徐坤又指着粉红香槟和玫瑰发了问。<br/>

“老板你不是去约会吗？”<br/>

“你为什么觉得我是去约会？”蔡徐坤坐进车后座，示意先开车。<br/>

助理露出一副”你当我傻”的表情，说道：“这个时间，目的地一看就是民宅，还要开酒，这不是约会是什么？”<br/>

蔡徐坤忍不住笑出声，手半屈着挡住嘴，强行正色道：“不是。我是去郭老师家里，是他找我喝酒。”<br/>

车无声地行驶在北京的街头，光斑在地面上快速流动。车内重归安静，蔡徐坤支着下颚看向窗外，这座城市即使是冬天这么冷的时候，春节深夜时分的街头仍然有不少人游走，只是少了些。他蓦然瞥见路边有一家火锅店生意兴隆得好像在从门口和窗户源源不断地涌出热腾腾的水汽，想起来郭麒麟对火锅有着相当程度的执着，跑男录制期间好几次撺掇着要去吃火锅，最后都因为要减肥而作罢。想到这里，他忍不住嘴角微微扬起，最后三次录制的时候，郭麒麟总是用一副严肃的表情吃着减脂餐，即使在吃夜宵时也只能以奶代酒自己咂摸味道。他用手指敲着膝头，一开始还是Adagio，渐渐到Moderato，节奏越来越快，最后提到Vivace时，车停了下来。<br/>

“老板，到啦。”助理说。<br/>

“这么快？”蔡徐坤回过神来，才发现车已经驶入小区里。一名骑着电动车的骑手从他们车旁擦肩而过，四周楼房各家各户窗口透出淡淡的光。<br/>

“都快十二点了。”<br/>

“这么晚了……你先回去吧，我明天联系你。”蔡徐坤说，犹豫了一下还是拿了那支粉红香槟下了车。他有些紧张，这还是少有的半夜跑到朋友家里喝酒，而且还是身在异乡。于是他把手压在心口，深深地将冰冷的空气饱吸入肺，按下了门铃。<br/>

铃声响起来的时候，郭麒麟正在跟外卖盒子作斗争。他刚刚正在收拾客厅，当然准确来说是在刷碗时监督他那些机器扫地。他不常叫人来家里做客，留宿的更是从来没有过，其实他邀请完就有点后悔，但是说出去的话，泼出去的水也没法收回来，所以只能收拾收拾屋子，看起来不要太像好几个月没人正经住过的样子。<br/>

因此当蔡徐坤一到郭麒麟家门口就看见桌子上尽是些还没拆开的外卖盒子，扫地机器人还在地面自己跑来跑去，郭麒麟就穿着视频里的T恤短裤，弯腰把拖鞋放在地面邀请他进屋。<br/>

“热不热？”郭麒麟把门关好，随口问道。<br/>

“还行。”蔡徐坤脱掉外套挂好，扯了扯毛衣的领子，才刚进来就被北京四面八方的地暖热得出了一层薄汗。<br/>

郭麒麟其实也热，没外人的时候他自己基本就只穿条裤衩在家里晃荡。也是幸好他今天觉得给人视频总得穿个衣服比较好，这才没光着膀子见蔡徐坤，不然也未免尴尬了些。<br/>

“嚯，你这酒够粉嫩的。”郭麒麟拿了开瓶器和杯子过来，边撬边说，还不忘示意蔡徐坤把外卖盒子打开先吃点东西。<br/>

蔡徐坤从善如流，把剩下几个没开的盒子咔啦咔啦地撕开盖子，各种鸭货卤件，还有些蔬菜，多半是怕他不吃所以点的。<br/>

郭麒麟是个很体贴的人，这件事从两人刚认识的时候他就知道了。<br/>

大半年没见面并没有想象中的生疏，郭麒麟一如既往的健谈，嘴叭叭地，说得风生水起。蔡徐坤就安静地听着，不时因为他活灵活现的表情而笑出声。听郭麒麟说话总是很让人开心的，他抿了一小口酒，酸甜的味道随着酒精在口腔扩散开来。郭麒麟讲到去年疫情结束的时候被鸭肠辣到痛饮一听气泡水，“嘶哈嘶哈”地讲他在进组期间的趣事，比如和吴磊去吃铁锅炖、石锅鱼，还有被导演忽悠着下了四点五米深的水棚……说着说着就说到了足球。男人总是在谈到球的时候最容易产生共鸣，郭麒麟一提到欧冠就恨得痛心疾首、直拍大腿，房间里的气氛热腾了起来，转眼间一樽香槟就只剩下了一半。<br/>

时钟指针指向数字2，零点时分匆匆过去。俩人都喝得满脸酡红，带着些傻兮兮的笑容用筷子扒拉着花生米，蔡徐坤用手指捏着高脚杯的柄，转动着从杯壁上观察变形的物体。郭麒麟喘了口气，坐起来些说：“那天那事儿，对不起啊……喝多了，你别放在心上。”<br/>

蔡徐坤僵了一下，抬手扯了扯领口然后抓过酒瓶给自己倒了一杯酒。<br/>

他没想到郭麒麟会在此时提这个。<br/>

不，准确来说，他也想讨论一下这件事，只是错过了时机就没那么容易再开口。但他想应该还是自己开口，毕竟乘人之危的是他，可郭麒麟以这种方式提起来，他就有些不知所措了。这不是他擅长应付的场面，他挪了挪腿，感觉他的腿想要把他拖起来直接从这个空间逃掉。<br/>

郭麒麟就坐在他手边，蔡徐坤的椅子是斜着的，这使得他对郭麒麟的视线避无可避。蔡徐坤试图把视线放到郭麒麟的脑后，这对他来说很容易，毕竟他比郭麒麟高那么多，但他做不到。他还是应该说点什么，至少……<br/>
然而郭麒麟却站起来吻了他。<br/>

秒针徒然地走了一圈。<br/>

蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，看着郭麒麟的脸凑近又离远。郭麒麟的脸上破天荒地显出了些难为情，耳朵红透了，也不知是臊得还是热得又或者是喝多了。<br/>

“那个……”<br/>

“麒麟……”蔡徐坤打断了郭麒麟，他凝视着郭麒麟的双眼，缓缓起身，站到郭麒麟的身边居高临下地看着他，视线毫无避让。他很清楚自己这样能给郭麒麟带来怎样的压迫感，但他没打算停下来。他把手撑在了桌子和椅背上，限制住郭麒麟的行动范围，如果郭麒麟想跑就只能往后仰，那样就会倒在地上。他压低了嗓音，用那种性感声线问：“这次也是意外？明天醒了还不认账？”<br/>

郭麒麟的喉结上下浮动，他知道他口干舌燥，就像他自己一样。<br/>

“我喝没喝多，自己知道……”郭麒麟说。<br/>

他猜这是肯定的意思。<br/>

那是一个激烈到牙齿都撞在一起的吻，椅子磕在了桌腿上，人跌跌撞撞地推搡。<br/>

Timber。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像那些与爱情有关的电影一样，蔡徐坤和郭麒麟吻得难舍难分，拥抱着、推搡着一路磕磕绊绊地从客厅转移到了卧房，中途还不小心踩上了自己在墙角充电的扫地机器人。手从下摆探进去，触碰着对方滚烫的皮肤。吻是迷情剂，眼镜撞歪了，衣服也被丢在地上。蔡徐坤搂着郭麒麟的腰吻他，一寸寸压低让他不得不向后弯腰直到双腿再也没法支撑，倒在床上。<br/>“咔”的轻响，带扣松开。蔡徐坤直起身把毛衣连着内衬一并脱掉，露出精干的上身来。他是那种很标准的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身材，一个擅长跳舞和运动的人不可能没有肌肉。他看得出来，郭麒麟对此感到兴奋，目不转睛地盯着自己。而他不得不承认自己对这种注视上瘾，特别是它来自郭麒麟的时候。<br/>“告诉我，你想要。”蔡徐坤说，<br/>“呃……那个，你带套来了吗？”郭麒麟突然问。<br/>蔡徐坤摸向裤子后袋，没有钱包。他总是会在钱包里放几只，以防出现任何不可预测的情况。但现在就是意外情况，来之前他以为这只是普通的小聚，没人会不合时宜地在这种时候提到那次一夜情。<br/>“你这儿有吗？”蔡徐坤问。<br/>“没有啊，”郭麒麟摇了摇头，“谁在家备一堆那个。”<br/>“我让助理买点？”他提议道，说着就要掏手机打电话。<br/>“可别，”郭麒麟忙叫停，“我叫个外卖送楼下自提柜得了。”<br/>说完推了推蔡徐坤腿，示意让自己坐起来去拿手机。<br/>“我身体很好。”蔡徐坤说，显然不想在这种时候停下来。<br/>“我知道，那天做完我就去抽血检查了。”郭麒麟说。<br/>“啊？”蔡徐坤有些难以置信，“不对，我戴套了啊！”<br/>郭麒麟脸上又浮现出阴谋得逞的笑容，他立刻反应过来自己又被郭麒麟满嘴跑火车给骗了，气得一把掐住郭麒麟腰硬是把人往床里丢。郭麒麟被他捏到腰侧痒痒肉，尖叫着蜷起来笑得不行。蔡徐坤登时更想欺负他，上下来回戳他痒处，郭麒麟顾得了腰便顾不得腋下，在床上滚来滚去，又笑又叫几乎上不来气。<br/>“行了行了，诶你！”郭麒麟气喘吁吁地叫着停，还是被蔡徐坤又戳到腰间，身子一弹，他忙抓了蔡徐坤手，十指交缠固定住，勉强正色道：“我这儿主要是没润滑，你那玩意太大了，我怕疼。”<br/>他气还没喘匀，说话声拖着黏黏糊糊的尾音，越讲声音越小，讲到疼的时候甚至有些撒娇的意味在里面。他鲜少对蔡徐坤撒娇，大概是还有些身为“哥哥”的矜持在里面。可是一些东西是内化的，有那么几次郭麒麟会不自觉地挽住蔡徐坤的手臂或是习惯性地趴在蔡徐坤肩头。他对这种亲昵感到紧张，他不是不喜欢被郭麒麟接近，只是有些不适应。郭麒麟很快就会意识到他的紧张因而退开距离，但现在，郭麒麟就躺在他身下，将柔软的部分展开给他，那是无法不令人心脏收缩的。于是他俯下身，贴着郭麒麟的耳侧，距离足够近他嗅到郭麒麟发间洗发水的香味。然后他含住郭麒麟的耳垂、外耳廓，在耳尖处咬了一口：“你家有凡士林之类的吗？”<br/>“倒是有……”郭麒麟瑟缩了一下，“但那个不好清理。”<br/>“我帮你弄，给我。”蔡徐坤说，他现在像一只深黑色的豹，压制着他的猎物，每一息都是危险。<br/>“不行，不行不行，”郭麒麟连忙拒绝，“十几分钟的事儿，你让让。”<br/>他又推了推蔡徐坤，压在身上的人还是纹丝不动，反而搂得更紧了。郭麒麟没办法，只好搂住蔡徐坤脖子，凑到他耳畔道：“又不是只用这一次。”<br/>古龙水的味道直往他鼻子里钻，炽热的体温混着香水味令他有些晕眩，腰腿发软。他等了几秒，也可能是几分钟，蔡徐坤这才不情愿地点点头让开了些。郭麒麟手足并用地从床上爬下去，还没站稳就被蔡徐坤从后面搂住了腰。<br/>“不好走。”郭麒麟轻拍蔡徐坤的手背。<br/>“不行。”蔡徐坤嘟囔道，像个小孩。<br/>郭麒麟哭笑不得，只能拖着蔡徐坤去找手机。他的手机放在饭桌上，于是蔡徐坤非让他坐在自己腿上，不坐就挡住手机的屏幕。郭麒麟只能坐在他腿上选购，硬邦邦的东西隔着裤子抵在他腿侧，他不适地挪动，蔡徐坤便搂得更紧，手顺着衣服摸上去揉他的乳头。他下单了几盒冈本和一大瓶润滑剂让送到自提柜里，蔡徐坤咬着他的耳朵，问他为什么知道这么清楚。郭麒麟热得冒汗，起身想去开窗透透气。蔡徐坤便手臂牢牢箍着他腰，追问是不是早就预谋今天要做，然后不等郭麒麟回答就开始接吻。<br/>一个又一个细细密密的吻，把房间变成黏腻潮湿的沼泽。<br/>直到电话响起来，一吻方才作罢。蔡徐坤要了郭麒麟的钥匙去拿东西，等待电梯上行的时间几乎有一万年那么长，于是他索性撒开腿从楼梯间跑下去，冲向自提柜的时候顺手按下电梯按钮。<br/>输入密码。<br/>第一次他输错了一位数，第二次才按对。柜子弹开，他看也不看，抄起塑料袋奔往电梯，门刚好向两侧滑开。他站进轿厢里，静得只能听见自己的心跳声，他徒然地按住心口，想让它平复下来。等到电梯再次停下时，他直接侧身从缝钻出去直奔郭麒麟家门。钥匙串刷拉作响，他好不容易找到正确那一把，手忙脚乱地打开门，正看见郭麒麟刚从浴室出来，披着毛茸茸的白色浴袍，赤着脚、眯缝着眼在找拖鞋。<br/>“你怎么这么快？”郭麒麟被他吓了一跳。<br/>“……”蔡徐坤说不出来话，只是咬紧了下唇，鼻翼翕张。他从塑料袋里拿出了套子和润滑剂，剩下的东西直接丢在地上。迈开腿，向他的猎物走去。<br/>“Bitch.”他说。<br/>“不是！你等——诶！诶？！你别过来！”郭麒麟差点自己把自己绊了个趔趄，慌不择路向屋里逃去。但蔡徐坤比他更快，快得多。黑色的猎豹猛地扑向猎物，蛮横地把郭麒麟再次按在了床上。<br/>“唉哟我去，你干嘛？”郭麒麟突然倒下，整个人晕头转向的，又眼看着蔡徐坤又把自己连抱带拖地丢进床中间，不禁没了好气。<br/>“干你。”蔡徐坤倒是简短，直接抽了郭麒麟浴袍带子就把郭麒麟手腕捆在了一起。没了带子，浴袍理所当然地散开。蔡徐坤握住郭麒麟双膝，也不管他反抗，直接掰开挤进他两腿之间。<br/>“你给我解开。”郭麒麟配合地用腿环住蔡徐坤的腰，但对于手被绑这件事颇为不满，伸直了手臂让蔡徐坤给他解开。他这一伸手，胸前软肉倒被压迫得出了道浅浅的沟来。<br/>蔡徐坤眼神一沉，抬手抓住郭麒麟右侧胸肉，低声道：“宝贝，有没有人跟你说，你这样，很引人犯罪？”<br/>郭麒麟眨了眨眼，仿着蔡徐坤的声音，道：“坤儿，有没有人跟你说，你这样，说话不臊得慌吗？”<br/>“郭麒麟！”蔡徐坤立刻明白自己又被郭麒麟损了，手用力捏了一把郭麒麟乳肉，把青年疼得惨叫。他也不管郭麒麟怎么瞪他，直接把人翻过去，肚子下面垫枕头，抬高了屁股扬手就是一巴掌。他以前就觉得郭麒麟的屁股又圆又大，录制期间赶上他进组瘦了些，现在显然又许久未锻炼，仍是那副饱满的样子，一巴掌下去臀肉一颤，皮上登时起了个红手印。<br/>“诶？你有病吧？你到底要不要做？”郭麒麟吃了痛，抬脚就去踢蔡徐坤大腿，奈何力量太差抬不高，只扫了个边。蔡徐坤现在是占据优势的一方，连着几巴掌下去扇在肉上。郭麒麟就变了腔调，声音拔高了不说，还带着哭腔开始求饶。<br/>“坤儿，坤儿，我错了，你，你停。”郭麒麟被他打得两边屁股火辣辣的疼，哪里还敢继续挑衅，忙用手肘撑着身子，努力回头撇着眉毛可怜巴巴地看着蔡徐坤希望能博得几分同情。<br/>蔡徐坤也不理他，左手抓了他一侧红肿臀肉掰开，一会就要被侵犯的穴口正湿着，因为紧张而忍不住收缩。他的手指陷在肉里，稍一用力抓揉郭麒麟便痛得哀哀地叫，菊穴一抽一抽地像是在邀请。蔡徐坤抓过润滑剂直接挤在郭麒麟穴上，透明的液体顺着臀缝缓缓流至会阴、滴在床上。他用手指蘸着润滑剂挑动几下入口就挤了进去，层层叠叠的软肉立刻拥上来，吮着他的手指。<br/>“麟麟，你放松点。”蔡徐坤转了转手指好获取更多活动的空间，郭麒麟穴里又湿又热，稍进入一点就蠕动着想要把异物挤出去。一根手指很容易就插了进去，第二根便没那么轻松。郭麒麟是个不耐痛的人，蔡徐坤食指才只探进去一点就塌着腰想躲。然而到这步还能忍的男人是太监，蔡徐坤直接将他腰牢牢按在枕头上，手指径直挺入，也不管郭麒麟怎么叫唤，二指并拢在他腔内抽插起来。<br/>“坤儿、坤儿！”郭麒麟用头抵着床铺，叫着蔡徐坤。他看不见蔡徐坤的动作，只能感受到后面被侵入的异物感和手指摩擦肠壁带来的阵阵酥麻。那太被动了，他扭动手腕想把手挣脱出来，但是蔡徐坤捆得颇有些技巧，在中间拦了一道，限制了他手活动的空间。<br/>“怎么了？宝贝？”蔡徐坤故意道。<br/>“你别……”郭麒麟登时脸颊发烫，臊得厉害，后穴也不自觉地绞紧了些。异物感更加明显，他能感到蔡徐坤的手指在他的体内缓慢抽出再快速插入，每次进入都让他忍不住蜷起脚趾，不适中又带着些奇怪的快感。<br/>蔡徐坤的手顺着腰向上，按住了郭麒麟的后颈，安抚性地按揉着他的肌肉想让他放松些。右手则并拢两指在郭麒麟穴里搅弄起来，按着肉壁一寸一寸地去找敏感点。这并不难，他对七月末那场意外的一夜情有着深刻印象，它甚至会出现在年轻男人午夜潮湿的梦里，那些细节如此滚烫、如此清晰以至于稍一触碰便像多米诺骨牌一样勾连而出。<br/>他记得郭麒麟的敏感点很浅，容易触及才会在每次被进入的时候都会哭叫着、战栗着搂紧自己。就像他所记住的那样，在他触及到肉壁上一处凸起时，郭麒麟的腿根立刻颤动。他按住郭麒麟的腺体，在抽插手指的时候故意顶上。身下的青年开始发出他那特有的尖细的呻吟，后穴变得更加潮湿火热几乎要把人融化。<br/>蔡徐坤硬到不行，如果可以他想现在就直接肏进去，肆意地欺负郭麒麟直到他哭着喊自己的名字，或是说出更多旖旎肮脏的情话。<br/>但他不能。<br/>他不得不咬紧牙关，将无名指也送进已经变得柔软起来的穴内一并抽插。他用指甲剐蹭郭麒麟的内壁，刻意地碾磨着前列腺的部分好让青年弓起背，然后他再“假惺惺”地抚摸他光裸的背脊，通过这种抚慰的行为来让自己冷静一些。<br/>“坤儿……坤儿……别，我不……不喜欢，嗯啊……”血液朝着下半身涌去，快感似电击一样荡遍全身。前列腺高潮让郭麒麟感觉无助，特别是他什么也看不见，连手也被捆缚着无法活动，只能被动地承受着不熟悉的性刺激，而抚摸着他后背的手带来了更加明确的侵略意味。他用头抵着自己的手，试图躲开，但蔡徐坤比他想得控制欲更强，抚摸后背的手顺着左侧的臀部滑下，摩挲他的大腿然后五指张开掐住了他的腿根，令他动弹不得。<br/>“嘘——”蔡徐坤示意他安静。汗水从青年的额角滴下，他尽可能温柔地安抚郭麒麟以掩盖自己的焦躁。他的手指在郭麒麟的穴里快速地进出，直到那肉洞痉挛着涌出更多热液、其主人的性器流出精水，才将三指缓缓抽出。他的手指沾满了透明的黏液，顺着指尖滴下。他很确定这远比他挤进去的润滑剂要多，而那“罪魁祸首”正蠕动着从鲜红的缝隙挤出更多的汁液来。<br/>“Whore.”他想。<br/>他从盒子里拆出来一只套子，套在阴茎上。它硬得发疼，笔直地昂着几乎要贴在小腹上。蔡徐坤一手握住郭麒麟的腰，一手扶着阴茎，把龟头从快要缩起的缝隙挤了进去。括约肌箍着顶端，几乎立刻就能把人夹得射出来。<br/>“啊！”郭麒麟惊叫，他还处在前列腺高潮所带来的绵长余韵中，身体敏感而无力。他被比手指更粗大的东西撑开，缓慢而坚定地深入。不像上次喝多了感官迟钝，这一次酒精无法麻痹他的神经，他清楚地意识到自己被侵入的事实，硕大的性器进入身体甚至在挤压内脏。他张开嘴，发出啜泣声，感觉自己快要坏掉。<br/>即使这才只是个开头而已。<br/>蔡徐坤握着他的腰一点一点地把自己挤进去，郭麒麟太紧了，甚至勒得他发痛。他不禁想，也许自那之后郭麒麟没被他以外的人进入过，这是何其不合理且无必要的思绪，可他仍然不免为之欣喜。他听见郭麒麟的呼吸声都在颤抖，当他为了安抚郭麒麟而揉弄他的乳肉、撸动他刚射过精还在不应期的性器时，肠肉再次收缩，像在吸着他的肉棒似的。<br/>“麟麟，放松点。”他又拍了拍郭麒麟的屁股，在郭麒麟想要躲开时把剩下的部分直接肏进去。身下的青年一声尖叫，汗津津的身体抖得更厉害，连带着浴液的香味也随之蒸腾而起。郭麒麟总是喜欢使用木质调的香水，但是浴液的味道却是甜甜的牛奶味。他觉得两者都很适合郭麒麟，但在这时候，在郭麒麟赤裸着呻吟的时候，这种气味显然能勾起些不能言说的欲望了。<br/>于是他俯下身亲吻青年圆润的肩头，试探性地小幅度抽插。<br/>“坤儿、坤儿，别……等我、嗯！”郭麒麟说话有些含混了，哭腔混着口水音，他叫着蔡徐坤的名字，带着哀求的意味。但是当蔡徐坤顶向最深处的时候，他的话就被撞得破碎了。<br/>蔡徐坤开始肏他。他耐着性子缓慢地浅浅地戳刺，直到他确定郭麒麟比之前更软了些才开始抽插起来。他捏着郭麒麟的臀肉，力气大得足以在上面留下手印，他把郭麒麟的双腿掰开些好让他在承受时能舒服些。然后他肏他，毫不留情地用他那根硕大的肉柱肏着郭麒麟的腔穴。他的龟头在抽插时撞上腺体，随后鼓胀的性器碾压着它。郭麒麟弓着背，头抵着手腕，压抑着喘叫，无法看见令这刺激变得更加强烈了，也令不安感蔓延。<br/>“嘶——”蔡徐坤咬着下唇吸气，额发滑到眼前。郭麒麟下面那张小嘴太会吸了，简直像天生适合被肏一样，在抽出时吮着缠绕着，在插入时颤抖抽搐，令人销魂。他咬着牙，将自己完全拔出，不等郭麒麟反应过来猛地整根干了进去。<br/>“啊啊啊！”郭麒麟感觉自己几乎要死掉，突然被填满以及过于激烈的快感令他无法控制自己的声音。<br/>如疾风暴雨般猛烈的抽插袭来，肉体的碰撞与黏膜被捣弄声在室内蔓延。郭麒麟的喘叫越来越破碎，他弓着背、颤抖着，下身却无可奈何地流着前液，滴在床上。<br/>蔡徐坤终于意识到了什么，他揽着郭麒麟的上身把他抱起来。郭麒麟的身体足够柔软，也足够小，当他这么做的时候，脊背完整贴在胸膛时带来了相当程度的满足。他搂着郭麒麟的身体，揉着他胸前软软的乳肉。小小的肉粒因性欲的唤起而挺立，然后被手指磋磨到红肿，指腹捏着乳晕，拉扯奶头，指甲划着顶端缝隙，不时抠挖下去。另一只手掌在抚弄郭麒麟的小腹时隐约触碰到了隆起，他进得足够深，以至于隔着层肚皮也能触碰到轮廓。他忍不住在恶意地在这样的体位抽插，并在进入时按下郭麒麟的小腹。青年立刻发出哭喘，身子抖得更厉害。<br/>“麒麟，哪里不舒服吗？”蔡徐坤按捺住肏他的冲动，问。<br/>“坤儿……”郭麒麟稍扭过头，眼圈泛红，他用头顶蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的脸颊，黏黏糊糊地说：“坤儿，把这解开，不舒服。”<br/>他把手举到蔡徐坤面前，两只手攥着拳掩盖在绒毛中，如此无助，如此需要照顾。<br/>蔡徐坤觉得自己很难拒绝在此时拒绝他的要求，而当他把郭麒麟的手解开，怀里的身体更加放松了。郭麒麟倚着他，发出长长的、舒适的叹息，他把头靠在蔡徐坤的肩膀，眯着眼提出下一个要求。<br/>“坤儿，我想看着你。”他说的时候缓缓地活动着腰肢，有规律地收放后穴。<br/>他显然是故意的，为了能够摆脱这令他不适的体位，但仍是个难以拒绝的要求。在这种情况下说出这样的话，没人能够拒绝。蔡徐坤忍不住骂了句，就着半插入的姿势，掰开郭麒麟的腿硬是将人翻了过来。一瞬间，肠肉被拧着，龟头重重地碾过敏感点。郭麒麟的性器在还未完全勃起的情况下再度射了出来，整个人在跌落回床上时抖得不行，却连尖叫的力气都没有了。<br/>而接下来的事也不会再受他的控制，敢于引诱他人就要敢于付出代价，蔡徐坤把他的双手压在头侧，就着姿势干着他的后穴。北方的冬季总是热得惊人，蔡徐坤觉得自己绝对是脑袋被热昏了才会不管不顾地、发泄似地挺动腰杆，把自己一次又一次地挤到郭麒麟最深的地方，逼着他发出那种糟糕的尖细的呻吟声。<br/>郭麒麟的腿已经主动地缠在了他的腰上，因为抽插频率而导致数次滑落，而后再攀上去。他捏住郭麒麟的脸颊去吻他，青年得到释放的手臂顺势环上了自己的颈子，像溺水者攀上浮木一样。<br/>“坤、坤儿，慢……唔啊！啊！太、太深……深、哈、哈啊啊啊啊！”<br/>他在郭麒麟试图讨饶的时候抬高了他的腰，再由上至下狠狠地肏进去。青年的腹部剧烈地抽搐着，内里缠得更紧了些，也更湿了些，像是逼他现在就射出来一样。<br/>他开始较劲，搂着青年，啃咬他的颈项、胸膛、乳尖的同时捉着郭麒麟的腰打桩。有时是整根抽出整根插入，有时是抵着腺体的部分快而浅地操干。他把郭麒麟一次又一次地强制送往顶峰，像是一定要把人弄坏似的干着。郭麒麟的手臂仍环着他的颈子，他便捏着他上臂在手臂内侧咬了一口。若他清醒，就该意识到自己是在标记领地，但他不清醒，而郭麒麟也显然被拖进欲望的深渊中，眼神迷离，红润的唇开合着不知道说些什么，多半是在求饶，实则火上浇油。<br/>“坤儿，坤儿……”<br/>郭麒麟叫着他的名，中间或是夹带着喘息，或是掺杂着呜咽，一声声如追魂索命的鬼，缠着他绕着他引人深入。他加快了抽插的频率，那让郭麒麟的喘叫也更加急促，在他射出来的前一秒，他吻住了郭麒麟，舌头交缠时把自己埋进了郭麒麟最深处，将他的尖叫也一并吞入腹中。<br/>太激烈了。<br/>蔡徐坤退出来时，阴茎还半勃着。他把套摘下来丢掉，再看向躺在床上双眼失神的郭麒麟，奇妙地想要更多的温存。他揽住郭麒麟的肩，上瘾般亲吻着已经红肿了的唇。而郭麒麟也很配合，顺从地贴着他，身体像被抽了骨头一样任他揉圆搓扁。<br/>他不住地摩挲着郭麒麟的腿，然后不得不承认，自己对肌肤有着渴望。<br/>“麟麟，麒麟，再来一次？”他的嘴唇贴着郭麒麟的耳畔询问。<br/>“还来？”郭麒麟已经有些意识模糊了，正闭着眼睛心安理得地接受着吻和抚摸。被蔡徐坤问了却连眼皮都懒得抬，只砸吧砸吧嘴蹦出来两个字。<br/>“你不是说‘不是只用一次’？”蔡徐坤又问，咬着他的耳垂，手却已经滑到了下面，手指勾着刚刚被肏开还来不及完全合拢的穴口，搔着还敏感的肠壁，引得郭麒麟一阵瑟缩。<br/>“那我也没说就现在——唔！蔡徐坤！你他妈！唔嗯！”<br/>然后拒绝的话语就湮没在了更多的呻吟声中，而在春分到来之前，夜还很漫长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>北京的冬天是晴朗干净的，当然这得益于持续的环境保护以及祸水东引。但无论如何，没有人会拒绝在难得的假期下午躺在布艺沙发上晒太阳，特别是从高层建筑的落地窗透射而来的阳光，穿过白色的纱帘，照在毛茸茸的地毯上。蔡徐坤翻了个身，把自己摊开，闭目养神。听着书房那边的传出来的小曲儿，脚无意识地打着拍子。他感觉身体好像漂浮起来，被一些轻飘飘的云彩包裹着，安详又舒适。<br/>

他昨晚住在了郭麒麟家里，当然，做了那么多次还要连夜离开也未免太过冷漠。但总之，他记得自己是搂着郭麒麟睡着的，睡得很实，甚至还做了个梦。他梦见了大海，它蔚蓝如镜、辽阔无边。他乘着小船，随着波浪摇晃着行至天边。落日西陲时，一抹银光闪现，于是他摇动船橹，扬起风帆。渔网撒出去，他知道他捕捉到了那个生物，但当他想要把那生物拖回到船上时，那生灵蕴藏着力量拖着他和他的船飞驰在海面。他离太阳越来越近，怒浪翻腾如沸腾的黄金。<br/>

当他几乎要被那生灵拖着冲入忒亚长子的车辇时，他醒了过来。郭麒麟正挣扎着试图爬下床，他的腿间被精液糊成一片、皮肤发红。罪魁祸首正是蔡徐坤本人，据受害人称，他还没睡醒的时候就被不知道做了什么春梦的蔡徐坤按着又掐又揉，非把鸡巴插进他腿根肏，胳膊搂得死紧，叫也叫不醒，说什么也不让他逃。<br/>

蔡徐坤解释了一下，说梦见自己在捕鱼。<br/>

“所以你这是梦见海明威了，”郭麒麟冷哼一声，“不对啊，那人海明威也没操鱼啊？”<br/>

蔡徐坤有点懵，但他毕竟不是个傻子，听语气也知道自己被郭麒麟嘲讽了。睡梦里就被折腾醒了的郭麒麟显然心情不是很好，眯缝着眼，有些刻薄。蔡徐坤觉得自己很冤枉，但也辩不过郭麒麟，索性把罪名坐实。揽住要下床的郭麒麟的腰直接将人拖到床中间，手指蘸着精液就往他还肿着的穴里挤，才捅了几下郭麒麟就开始哎哟哎哟地叫着讨饶。<br/>

但这事儿不能由郭麒麟说了算，冤枉人的是他，受惩罚的也该是他。二十出头又每天锻炼的年轻小伙总是硬得像金刚石钻头，而郭麒麟也是天赋异禀，手指才弄了几下后面便出了水，等他一杆入洞，郭麒麟就不再抵抗了，趴着哼哼唧唧地叫，下面那张小嘴又是吸又是缠，被蔡徐坤干得淫水横飞，上面那张不留情的嘴连完整的“不要”都说不出来了。<br/>

又是折腾过一轮，郭麒麟累得连根手指都不想动却还是趁着蔡徐坤尚在贤者时间，扶着腰一瘸一拐地躲进浴室，锁了门。<br/>

两人收拾停当，又叫了外卖来充饥。郭麒麟打算叫个火锅外送，蔡徐坤出于一些私心制止了他，最后还是点了套日料。两人达成了至少在吃东西的时候不要对对方动手动脚的协议，但这条协议并未将打闹的情况包含进去。蔡徐坤在伸腿的时候不小心蹭到了郭麒麟的脚踝，郭麒麟表情平静，认真地把一根黄瓜手卷啃出了咔嚓咔嚓的脆响，然后在蔡徐坤的脚面上狠狠地踩了一脚。<br/>

Without slipper.<br/>

于是这就不能怪他们吃到最后的时候变成了暧昧的姿势，不顾食物残渣的问题而黏黏糊糊地吻着对方，接吻的声音响得会让文庙里的牌位一起跳起来痛斥道德沦丧世风日下。<br/>

但是谁在乎？若是卫道士说的话有那么一丁点可怜的用途，那便是让迂腐者可以站在马里亚纳海沟里指责珠穆朗玛峰凭什么与天比高。曼荼罗山搅弄乳海本就是一场性交，又何来古礼可依？<br/>

在他们几乎要把对方扒光然后再来一炮的时候，一个视频电话阻止了白日宣淫的发生。姓刘的先生突然发来的慰问把郭麒麟吓得一溜烟跑回了书房，空留蔡徐坤一个人对着鼓起来的裤裆陷入茫然，大眼瞪小眼。最终他只好躺在沙发上晒着太阳回想他还记得的那部分数理化，然后有效地陷入了半梦半醒的状态，直到唱小曲的声音停止，书房门被推开了。<br/>

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤坐起身，问。<br/>

“嗐，我们那制片人，怕我不看微信就打电话通知我一声，顺便商量一下宣传的事儿。”郭麒麟坐到沙发的另一边，拖过桌上的果盘，里面是些叶片有点干巴了的砂糖橘。他抓了一把，分给蔡徐坤两个，自己拿着另外两个在沙发上盘腿坐好，边扒橘子边说：“他刚才问我哪天吃顿饭，我说年后再说，反正也不差这几天，怎么也得三月份。”

“是不是我在这儿不方便？”蔡徐坤有些警觉地挺直了背，脚半落未落。以前吃饭的时候沙爹曾经拿郭麒麟打趣，说他有个半小时定律。而郭麒麟向来说话总是带着点弯，变着法地损人，连带着蔡徐坤时常绷着一根弦，生怕被他口头上占了便宜去。<br/>

“嗐，没事，节目上说说，我还能真撵人不成？”郭麒麟说，“其实年前就说过这事儿了，大致心里也都有个数，跨年演出就商量过一部分，我们也没那么多花式，就按之前商量的来就行。”

蔡徐坤把他的话反复咂摸了两遍，突然眼睛一亮，挪到离郭麒麟近的地方，兴致勃勃地：“麟麟。”<br/>

“嗯？”郭麒麟指尖捏着薄薄的橘皮撕下一瓣，不完全扯断，又去撕另一瓣。<br/>

“你们都是怎么演出啊？”蔡徐坤问。<br/>

“就，先是主持人报幕，然后演出俩人上去，逗哏的站在桌子外边，捧哏的站在桌子里边，一共六个节目，有三对助演……”他把橘皮丢进垃圾桶，然后又开始慢条斯理地抠橘子上的白色纹络，他看橘子看得很认真，指甲在末端抠起，指尖捏着小心翼翼地尽可能多地把纹路剥下来，直到整个小砂糖橘被剥得干干净净这才整个丢进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓地嚼着橘子肉给蔡徐坤解释。<br/>

他确实是个吃东西很专注的人，蔡徐坤想。他总是先把东西嚼碎了咽下去再说话，说话的时候会盯着人看，但是也不耽误手上扒橘子的动作。郭麒麟的嘴唇很红，跑男第二轮录制的时候他就注意到了，但显然跟一个还不算很熟的同事提这件事得有些奇怪。现在却不同，他们上了床，还在对方的家里，没有其他任何人，并且在一个多小时之前他们还在接吻，要把彼此拆吃入腹的那种。<br/>

他想要吻他。<br/>

“你怎么不吃？不喜欢？”郭麒麟踢了踢蔡徐坤的小腿，问。<br/>

“啊？不是，我在听你说话。”蔡徐坤回过神来，低下头开始剥橘子。<br/>

他手里的那个砂糖橘皮厚且脆，橘红发亮，抠进橘子脐部时橘皮汁溅在手心，很轻易地就碎掉。他像剥鸡蛋似的弄了一手碎橘皮，在丢进垃圾桶的时候看见几个像花瓣一样展开的柔软橘皮，上面还落着不少白络，显然是郭麒麟刚才的作品。他把自己的那个小橘子吃了一半，酸，酸得厉害，果粒膨大稍硬，汁水倒还算丰富。<br/>

“咋？吃着酸的了？”郭麒麟看他挤眉弄眼，忙拖过果盘从里面挑挑拣拣，选了几只没那么鲜亮的薄皮橘子，递给蔡徐坤。<br/>

但是蔡徐坤没接，反而把剩下的半个酸蜜橘塞进嘴里突然凑上前，按着郭麒麟的后脑勺吻他。被挤压的橘瓣汁液在两人口中炸开，真酸，但郭麒麟的嘴里还有些甜味，一定是方才他吃得橘子都是甜的所致。蔡徐坤的舌尖在郭麒麟的口中寻找些甜，越吻越深，越压越低。<br/>

冬天的夜总是来得很快，下午那晴好阳光已经被暗淡的天色所取代。厅里没开灯，交叠的身影就有些像偷情的画面。郭麒麟的手自然而然地搂着蔡徐坤的脖子，脚掌讨好似地磨蹭着蔡徐坤的小腿肚。他从T恤的下端摸上去，揉着郭麒麟的乳头，那肉粒还肿着，碰到就是一阵瑟缩，捏几下便开始叫疼。索性他直接把郭麒麟的T恤拉上去，一口咬住那肿胀乳肉，用力一吸，郭麒麟惊叫着捏紧了他的肩。<br/>

“你别老玩我胸，”郭麒麟推了推他，埋怨道，“那玩意又出不来啥，你弄多了我穿衣服还难受。”<br/>

蔡徐坤没理他，只是放轻了些力度，舌尖轻轻地挑着软肉，郭麒麟便小声地吸着冷气放软了身子，显然不是讨厌被揉胸。<br/>

除了有些口是心非外，郭麒麟是个很好的伴侣。他会在蔡徐坤做前戏的时候帮蔡徐坤纾解一下，并且足够顺从，顺从得就像是被狮子咬住脖子的羚羊，无力的挣扎只是平添情趣。<br/>

他本能地在郭麒麟的身体上留下了更多印记，新痕叠着旧迹，甚至在郭麒麟腰侧狠狠咬了一口，疼得郭麒麟直踹他腿，然后又被结结实实地咬在了大腿根内侧，身子一凛，差点从沙发上翻下去。<br/>

“嘶——你属狗的吧？”郭麒麟皱着眉问他，见他张嘴又要咬，忙伸手捂住他嘴。<br/>

“我属虎的呀，麟麟你不是知道吗？”蔡徐坤握住他手腕，闷声说。他的手能轻松将郭麒麟整个手腕握住，手指勒进微丰的肉里。他攥着郭麒麟的腕，舌尖暧昧地舔他的掌心。郭麒麟怕痒，想要收手，但是又扯不过他。他便吻了郭麒麟的手心，舌尖在郭麒麟的指缝间抽插，像在交媾。<br/>

天色越发的昏暗，蔡徐坤的一双招子却还是那么亮。强烈的性暗示让郭麒麟察觉到了危险，可他也没什么地方可以逃，毕竟人是他自己招来的，也是自己留下的。<br/>

“不是，坤儿，咱俩要不先回屋，屋里有润滑。”郭麒麟又开始讨价还价。<br/>

“麟麟，你有没有发现，我光用手指就能让你湿得像从水里捞出来一样。”蔡徐坤压低了声音，说。<br/>

“蔡徐坤！”郭麒麟恼羞成怒想来个兔子蹬鹰，结果无济于事，反而被蔡徐坤卡住膝窝按得结结实实的，身体几乎对折过来。<br/>

蔡徐坤扯过沙发抱枕把郭麒麟的腰垫得老高，然后一条胳膊卡着他两个膝窝，腾出来的手扇了他屁股两巴掌让他老实下来。蔡徐坤舔自己的手指，舌尖尝到了橘皮酸苦的味道，他把两根湿漉漉的手指塞进郭麒麟已经有些干涩了的甬道里，郭麒麟又抽着冷气，也不叫疼了，只是身体在抖。<br/>

这次看来是真的疼了。<br/>

“对不起，我没想到能肿这么厉害……”<br/>

“废话，换你被折腾一宿早上又来一遍你能不肿吗？”<br/>

“那……”<br/>

“你闭嘴，坐好。”<br/>

蔡徐坤老老实实地坐好，挺着背像那种课堂上最规矩的学生，只是下面那根翘得老高以至于显得有些滑稽了。但很快这场面就发生了改变，郭麒麟跪在了他腿间，双手扶着那根高耸着的阴茎，张开嘴含住了龟头。<br/>

这次轮到蔡徐坤倒吸冷气了。<br/>

他看着那双红润的唇正含着自己的东西，小幅度地摆动着头。郭麒麟的口腔又湿又热，舌尖还挑逗着冠状沟，这一切都带来了相当的生理和心理双重意义上的刺激。他忍着不让自己直接肏郭麒麟的嘴，这对于新手来说实在太难。但天色越来越暗，他想看见更多。<br/>

他想他不该这么做，却还是被情欲冲晕了头脑。他伸长手，摸过了一旁的手机，调高屏幕亮度对着郭麒麟的脸。<br/>

“你可别拍照。”郭麒麟皱起了眉，嘴离开了蔡徐坤的性器说。<br/>

“没有，我就是想看看你，麒麟。”蔡徐坤说，把屏幕给他看，示意自己并没有越界。那张脸正泛着红，嘴唇沾着不知是唾液还是前列腺液，亮晶晶的。他伸出手，用拇指去抹郭麒麟的下唇的液体。<br/>

郭麒麟眨了眨眼，决定继续自己的工程。他的嘴不大，光是含住龟头就有些费力。但他还是有好好地吸着蔡徐坤的性器，一手撸动柱身，一手揉搓下面的睾丸，想让他赶紧射出来。那并不容易，那东西硬得很，他很快就下巴发酸，口水顺着嘴角流出来，滴在地毯上，呼吸不顺畅，难受得像上刑。承担体重的膝盖也不舒服，他只好不时交换重心，看起来就像他个对此乐在其中到摆腰的淫乱的窑姐儿一般。<br/>

奇妙的心理暗示。<br/>

郭麒麟尽可能地放松肌肉，让自己能多吞进去一些。这并不容易，精液的味道在嘴里又苦又难闻。蔡徐坤的手指插进他的发间带来了些许安抚，他摆动着头，感觉嘴里的那根东西又膨胀了点。<br/>

“麟麟，麒麟……哈……”蔡徐坤沉重地喘息着，忍耐冲动比想象得要难，他眼看着自己的阳具在郭麒麟的口中进出却什么都不能做。他呻吟，试图通过揉捏郭麒麟的后颈来让自己获得一些掌控感，但是那无济于事，他想按着郭麒麟的后脑勺肏他的嘴，就算郭麒麟再怎么求饶、哭叫也不予理会，他想就这么直接射在郭麒麟嘴里、脸上，然后他可以让郭麒麟把那些精液全部吞下，再把他压在房间的每个角落干到他昏过去为止。<br/>

他为自己突发的残暴欲望吓了一跳，在理智断弦前，他把郭麒麟直接从地上拉了起来丢在沙发上。郭麒麟有些弄不清情况，保持着跌坐的姿势反应不过来。但是没关系，他不需要郭麒麟反应，他一只手抱住郭麒麟的双膝，直接把硬到发疼的肉棒插进郭麒麟的腿缝间。<br/>

他出了汗，腿缝潮湿，饱满的腿肉富有弹性，夹着蔡徐坤的性器活像另一个肉穴。他开始肏郭麒麟的腿，完成他在上午的梦里所做的事，胡乱冲撞，在顶到会阴时郭麒麟不争气地射了出来。<br/>

“早上你也这样就射了吗？麒麟？”他箍着郭麒麟的膝弯，嘶哑着嗓子询问。<br/>

郭麒麟哆嗦着说不出来话，一半是爽得，一半是臊得。<br/>

汗水混着前液让郭麒麟的腿缝越来越湿滑，蔡徐坤开始感觉自己真的在肏郭麒麟的穴，而开始更加卖力。他又射了郭麒麟满腿，那些东西顺着腿缝流到穴口，显得颓废而色情。<br/>

蔡徐坤去吻他，不厌其烦地啄吻，在尝到精液的苦味后，他剥了个橘子含着渡到郭麒麟嘴里。这次是甜的，混着些微的酸，橘子味的吻驱散了苦涩。而郭麒麟也没有抗拒，仍然那么顺从地搂着他的颈子，吻着彼此。<br/>

他想，今天他是绝对不会回酒店了。<br/>

TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蔡徐坤是被半夜干醒的。<br/>准确点说，是他在睡梦中忽然感觉吞下了一团燃烧着的炭火，整个肺都充满了焚烧着的硫磺味儿。他剧烈地咳嗽着坐起身，发现天还没亮，室内伸手不见五指，正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。他的嗓子干得发痛，鼻黏膜不舒服，连皮肤也有些刺痛。<br/>太温暖干燥的环境对于一个南方人来说实在是有些严酷，他摸过手机，正打算下床去倒杯水，郭麒麟却叫住了他。<br/>“我床头有水。”郭麒麟嘟囔着翻了个身，连眼睛都没睁。皮肤摩擦床单发出索索声，他拉住被子一角盖在头上，显然是嫌蔡徐坤的手机晃到他了。<br/>“哦。”蔡徐坤应了一声，他拿手机照过去，果然郭麒麟那侧的床头柜上放着水杯。他跪起身，伸长了手臂小心不压到郭麒麟。但即便如此他还是碰到了郭麒麟的肩头，青年闷哼了一声翻身躺平方便蔡徐坤去拿。<br/>水因为靠近窗边而有些凉意，经过喉咙顺着食管一路向下，连带着胃里也有些翻腾。艺人饮食不规律，没几个胃好的，蔡徐坤也不例外。他揉了揉肚子，困意消退就靠在床头看星星。<br/>“不困？”郭麒麟瓮声瓮气地问，他还是没有睁眼，只是又翻到蔡徐坤那一侧，头埋进他腰和枕头中间的缝隙，蹭了蹭又老实下来。<br/>“嗯，你睡吧麟麟。”蔡徐坤摸了摸他头发，柔声道。<br/>“这水前天倒的，关键昨晚上忙得忘了给加湿器添水了，不然也不至于。”郭麒麟说，听起来显然已经醒了，但是又不肯睁眼。<br/>蔡徐坤嗤笑一声，饶是他也知道郭麒麟说话喜欢拐着弯，说是忙忘了实际上是在指责自己做得太猛所以才会嗓子太干，属于自作自受。至于说是前天的，就是无稽之谈，他还记得前天半夜他到郭麒麟家的时候那边什么都没有，只有个啃了一半的南果梨。他捏了捏郭麒麟的耳垂，装睡的人就用脚掌蹬他的小腿。<br/>“以前，”郭麒麟顿了顿，“唐朝的时候，杨贵妃每到夏天，胸中烦闷，常感干渴，因此口中含玉，以玉生津……后来这招儿让梨园的人学了去，为了保护嗓子，睡前都会在嘴里含片梨，梨也能生津止渴，不比玉差……”<br/>蔡徐坤用手撑着头，拧着些身子认认真真地听郭麒麟讲。他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，倒从夤夜中看出几分郭麒麟的轮廓来。肩膀处耸起，腰间落下成谷，臀部又是个浑圆的山包。<br/>“但是，有的人睡觉吧，他好咬牙，我们以前有个老先生，前个儿晚上放嘴里的梨片第二天早上一看，没有了。跟媳妇儿一打听，媳妇儿说你躺那儿就嚼了。这老先生一听，买了二斤梨，切好了，码在盘里，跟他媳妇儿说你晚上也别睡了，拿着那梨片，看见我嘴里梨没了就往里续……”他声音听起来懒洋洋的，显然还没睡醒，讲得一本正经，不时还顿顿，像是突然睡着了又突然醒过来。<br/>“啊？”蔡徐坤皱起了眉。<br/>“说完老先生就睡啊，睡到早上一起，咂摸咂摸嘴，没有，他就问他媳妇：‘起来，怎么回事儿你，不支持我工作，让你给我续梨，你怎么没续？’媳妇说：‘续了，五分钟，这二斤梨就续了，就这还饶了一张饼呢！’”<br/>“……”蔡徐坤沉默了偏科，“真的假的？他不撑吗？”<br/>郭麒麟并没有回答他，空气中只有他渐渐放缓的鼻息，似是又睡着了。<br/>“麒麟？麟麟？”蔡徐坤轻轻推了推他，郭麒麟肩膀一耸，又缩了回去把头埋得更深。<br/>倏地，蔡徐坤反应过来，郭麒麟在骗他。<br/>“好啊！麟麟！反了你了！”他叫了起来，他嗖地钻进被子里，一把抓住郭麒麟的腰侧挠他的痒。郭麒麟再也没法装睡，立刻大笑起来，左躲右闪地想要逃开蔡徐坤的手却因为缠在被子里而没有躲避的空间，蔡徐坤胳肢他，郭麒麟护着腰就挠他的腋下，护着腋下就去搔他的腰侧。<br/>“不行，你放，坤儿，你放！”郭麒麟笑得快背过气去，被子里面又闷又热，脚都被被罩缠在一起。卧室被笑声和尖叫填满了，两个人在被子里拱来拱去，从床的一头滚到另一头。<br/>“到底真的假的！”蔡徐坤把郭麒麟的双手按在头两侧，凶巴巴地逼问。<br/>“真事儿，这我爸说的。”郭麒麟憋着笑说。<br/>“郭老师还干过这事吗？”<br/>“真的！”郭麒麟挑高了尾音，“你放我，闷得慌。”<br/>“郭老师这么大饭量？”蔡徐坤半信半疑，再次确认。<br/>“爱信信。”郭麒麟有些不耐烦，便不再说话。疑虑在被窝里蔓延，蔡徐坤正准备松手，贴着的部分却感觉到了颤抖。<br/>郭麒麟在憋笑。<br/>“麟麟！你又骗我！”蔡徐坤一把捏住了郭麒麟的手腕，翻身压在他身上。郭麒麟憋着笑，声都变了：“我没骗你啊，人郭老师是表演时说的啊！”<br/>蔡徐坤咋舌，决定开始下一轮报复行动。<br/>“错，错了，我错了，哥，我叫你哥还不行，啊！蔡徐坤！”郭麒麟来回地折腾，身上出了层薄汗，滑不留手，像条活鱼。他显然认识到了自己不该在劣势的情况下挑战蔡徐坤的底线，忙不迭地认错。<br/>蔡徐坤停手的同时郭麒麟终于踢准了被子，凉丝丝的空气瞬间填满肺部。他急促地吸气，蔡徐坤掀开被子笑嘻嘻地看郭麒麟狼狈的样子。看着看着，他的笑容消失。他凑上前去，借着从窗外透过的熹微晨光盯着好不容易喘匀了气的郭麒麟的脸。<br/>头发乱得像鸡窝，他想。他伸出手，把郭麒麟乱掉的额发一点一点捋顺，郭麒麟有些好奇地望向他，在那双眼睛的凝视下，他轻吻了郭麒麟的唇。<br/>“坤儿？”郭麒麟唤了他一声。<br/>“麒麟……”他顿了顿，某种东西正顺着血液运往他的心脏，胸腔被那些东西填满了，涨到肋骨间隙都在隐隐作痛的程度。<br/>“我——”他想说点什么，郭麒麟认真地看着他，在光线不足的情况下人的眼睛显得格外乌黑，像某些夜行的小动物一样。就在他将要说出口时，那双眼睛突然提醒了他，他忙乱地坐起来，说：“我去趟厕所，你，你需要我帮你带点什么不？”<br/>“嗐！”郭麒麟松了口气，“谁要那个！你去你去，我再睡会。”<br/>他把拱乱了的枕头摆正，又拍了拍，这才躺下去。蔡徐坤在走出卧室前一刻看见郭麒麟的背影，小小的一颗脑袋，腰仍是凹下去。<br/>他把自己关进了厕所里，直到后脑勺撞在了浴缸壁上才惊醒。</p><p>“哎哟我的妈！”郭麒麟吓得退了半步，他用手推着眼镜，眯缝着眼睛，佝偻着背像个小老头似地看向沙发。<br/>蔡徐坤坐在沙发上，穿着他那件昂贵的丝绸条纹睡衣，在沙发上翘脚玩手机。看他出来，跟他打了个招呼。<br/>郭麒麟看了看他，决定还是先进厕所解决一下个人问题。等一阵水声过后，推开浴室门再看，蔡徐坤正坐在饭桌前边喝咖啡边摆弄手机。饭桌上摆着碟子，两个煎蛋，一些煎培根和几片烤吐司片。郭麒麟甩甩手上的水，捏起烤吐司咬了一口，拖开椅子坐在蔡徐坤对面。<br/>“你用我那烤面包机做的？”郭麒麟边吃边问，吐司片烤得正好，边缘脆脆的，内里还软着。<br/>“嗯，醒了没睡着，就弄了点吃的。”蔡徐坤放下手机，起身转向郭麒麟的冰箱，扭头问他：“咖啡还是牛奶？”<br/>郭麒麟梗着脖子把吐司片咽下去，用叉子划开鸡蛋的表面让蛋液流出来：“苏打水。”<br/>蔡徐坤拿了罐柠檬味的苏打水放到桌上，然后进了厨房给自己又倒了一杯黑咖啡回到桌前。<br/>“行啊你，”郭麒麟叼着培根费劲地扯下来一块，“你还会煎培根，我以为你就会做番茄炒蛋。”<br/>“基本的还行。”蔡徐坤说着拿过吐司咬了一口，嘴角就沾上了面包屑。<br/>郭麒麟舔了舔嘴角，用吐司蘸着蛋黄液，问：“你几点起的？”<br/>“六点多，”他吹了吹咖啡，“醒了就不太睡得着了，闲着没事就弄点东西。”<br/>“你从哪儿找着的面包？”郭麒麟吃了两片吐司才突然想起来自己家里根本没这玩意，“不对啊，培根也没有啊。”<br/>“我下楼买了，还买了点牛奶，以为你会喝。”蔡徐坤说。<br/>“辛苦了辛苦了。”郭麒麟伸长了手臂抓过苏打水，抠了好几下都没抠开，他手指甲向来剪得秃，拉环对他就有些不太友好。他四处看看打算找个扁的东西翘一下，蔡徐坤直接把易拉罐从他手中抽出，咔地一声拉开，再向反方向压平才交还给郭麒麟。<br/>“哟，谢谢。”郭麒麟双手接过，灌下去一大口把面包片冲下去，抹了抹嘴又叉了条培根，正要咬突然想起来什么，问道：“你下楼没被人看见吧？”<br/>“没有，我出去的时候小区里没人。”蔡徐坤说。<br/>郭麒麟松了口气：“我怕你被认出来，万一被拍到明天头条就是‘震惊！蔡徐坤凌晨私会神秘情人！’，你还得往下降热搜。”<br/>蔡徐坤忍不住笑起来：“那得你帮我降啊，我是在你家被拍到的。”<br/>“凭什么，这小区里又不住我一个艺人？”郭麒麟发出了抗议。<br/>“凭我跟你睡了啊，小麟麟，你不会不认吧？”蔡徐坤调笑说。<br/>郭麒麟的耳朵肉眼可见地烧了起来，有些尴尬地笑笑，闷头接着跟培根搏斗。蔡徐坤学着他用吐司蘸着蛋液，蛋液软化了吐司酥脆的边缘，挺香，自己煎蛋的水平还是不错。<br/>他确实起得早，但东西也确实不是他买的。他先前在浴缸里睡着了，甫一醒便接到了助理的电话 ，问他什么时候回酒店。他跟助理说过两天再说，还让助理女士帮他买了面包、培根、牛奶和咖啡送过来。<br/>助理把东西送到，叫他下楼来取。今天早上天色阴沉，明明已经七点多了，但是阴得却像五点多。<br/>他给助理放了几天带薪假，自己拎着东西上了楼。他见郭麒麟还没有起床的迹象，就自己弄了点东西垫垫。等了一会儿感觉实在无聊，就研究起了郭麒麟家里的那堆小家电，顺手就做了套没有焗豆与香肠的英式早餐。<br/>金属叉子碰过瓷盘底部，面包屑落在桌布，郭麒麟垂着眼睛叉起已经没有蛋液的蛋白放在吐司片上，漫不经心地打破了沉默：“其实我以为你回去了。”<br/>“……”蔡徐坤动作一滞，马上又放松下来，等他继续说。<br/>“结果出来一看，嚯！客厅里多一人，给我吓一跳。”郭麒麟说着把最后一块煎蛋塞进嘴里，嚼了嚼囫囵吞下，仰头把苏打水喝干净站起身收拾桌子：“咱一会干点啥？”<br/>“我想吃你做的饭。”蔡徐坤想也没想，说。<br/>郭麒麟扭过身，有点惊奇地看着他：“你确定？我可不怎么会做。”<br/>“确定啊，我看你之前在综艺上也做来着。”<br/>“嗐！”郭麒麟楞了一下，又转回去接着刷碗：“你说我跟丞丞那个啊，行，你想吃啥？不太复杂的我都能做。”<br/>“我想吃芹菜炒牛肉。”<br/>“嗯，还有别的吗？”<br/>“还有番茄炒蛋。”<br/>“怎么都这个？”<br/>“还有辣子鸡，要特辣的。”<br/>“这可有点复杂。”<br/>“我能等。”<br/>“你这是跟我杠上了，”郭麒麟说着，把最后一个盘子插进晾碗架里，扯了张厨房纸擦手，“就这些？”<br/>“嗯，暂时就这些。”<br/>“嚯，还暂时，”郭麒麟打了个哈欠，甩甩脑袋，趿拉着拖鞋晃悠到桌前，抓起手机，“那我叫个盒马生鲜让他们把料送过来。”<br/>“我想去菜市场，行吗？麟麟。”蔡徐坤探身按住他手，扬起脸看向他。<br/>郭麒麟最受不了他这样的眼神，叹了口气：“唉，行，那咱换身衣服去趟菜场吧，商场我怕你被人看着。”<br/>“嗯。”蔡徐坤点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郭麒麟家最近的菜市场也在三公里开外，走着去显然不大现实，倒也不是走不动，主要是怕被人从路上认出来，当然郭麒麟不想腿着去才是重点。确立目标之后，俩人包得里三层外三层的才下到地下车库。<br/>车库向来不配拥有供暖设施，刚走出电梯，郭麒麟就被一股扑面而来的穿堂风激得打了喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，顺便把口罩上沿的金属条捏好，带着蔡徐坤穿过好几排各式各样的豪车，最后停在了一辆黑色的小轿车前。<br/>郭麒麟让蔡徐坤先在车外等一会，自己进去开暖风。他屁股才一挨着车座面便呲牙咧嘴地倒抽冷气。<br/>“这车我得从年后就没开过了。”郭麒麟扭动钥匙，朝着手哈气，说道：“年前那会刚演完封箱我就直接开车回了家，结果没开回来，只能用单位里的车。”<br/>“你会开车？”蔡徐坤有些好奇地透过渔夫帽的边缘看向他。<br/>“会呀！”郭麒麟挑眉，“你忘啦，咱杭州那期，马戏团，一进门有一位女士，啊，她倒不好车，恺哥、晨哥、沙哥还有我，不都帮她倒车来着吗？”<br/>他看蔡徐坤还是一脸茫然，就又补充：“马戏团，小丑，黑的白的红的黄的那个！”<br/>蔡徐坤在脑袋里疯狂搜刮记忆，终于在郭麒麟唱到《气球》的歌词时找到了印象：“哦！是那期！我以为你只会倒车。”<br/>“嗐！有人光会倒车吗！”郭麒麟急了，拔高了嗓音发出抗议，“我，这都老司机啦，开好几年车了。”<br/>“真的吗？麟麟？”蔡徐坤右手撑在车顶上，半弯着腰有些恶劣地笑着逗他，他没来由地喜欢看郭麒麟生气，踮着脚努力想要显得自己大一些、有气势一些，但实际上仍然是那副没有攻击性的样子，像极了小浣熊吵架时张开双手站起来恐吓对方的样子。<br/>“嘶——”郭麒麟正要发作，却又坐正。他伸手在出风口前探了探，半垂着眼道：“行，车热了，上来吧。”<br/>蔡徐坤拉开车门，坐在郭麒麟旁边。他很少坐在副驾的位置，而这种常规的车型要塞下他的腿显然有些费劲，他花了两分钟才把自己的腿归置清楚，郭麒麟就攥着方向盘，手指在上面轻弹，等蔡徐坤坐好了打好安全带才咋舌道：“丞丞那会也是，我们当时车比这个还小，就一QQ，我看着都觉得憋屈，看来这车对你们也小了点。”<br/>“你跟范丞丞很熟？”蔡徐坤透过墨镜看向郭麒麟，郭麒麟正在发动汽车。油门，挂挡，打灯，车晃了一下缓缓地起步。郭麒麟谨慎地把车从车位驶出，专注地盯着前方，边说：“还行啊，去年跟他录过一档节目，你不也知道，就你们爱奇艺的那个，做家务的男人。”<br/>“哦。”蔡徐坤把口罩和帽子摘下来，都放在了车后座上。<br/>车里沉默了一会。<br/>蔡徐坤习惯性地望着窗外，白天的车比夜里多不少，街头上的人也不少。老年人看不见几个，多得是年轻人。其中一些穿得不是很厚，甚至还露着脚脖子。蔡徐坤觉得自己有点上年纪了，不自觉地在心里用不赞同的声音评价着。他自己在非拍摄需要的时候冬天一定会捂得严严实实的，最好除了眼睛什么也不露。<br/>“够热不？”郭麒麟率先打破了沉默，他调了调空调的出风方向，让它对着蔡徐坤多一些。<br/>“还行，”蔡徐坤扭过头，闷声道，“你觉得丞丞人怎么样？”<br/>“挺好的啊，”郭麒麟轻松地说，“挺不错一小孩，人老实，干活还勤快。”<br/>蔡徐坤又“哦”了一声，头斜靠着车窗，接着看外头。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，就问问。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，没再说话。<br/>“诶，我听那网上可说，你跟丞丞你俩关系不和。”郭麒麟调笑道，方向盘向右打，拐了个弯。<br/>“也还行吧，”蔡徐坤说，“我们当时工作安排不一样，其实在一起待着的时间也不太多，丞丞跟小贾他们那些关系比较熟一些。”<br/>就像他不知道自己是哪里人却知道Justin是哪里人一样。他想。<br/>“……”郭麒麟自觉讨了个没趣，便没再往下说。<br/>“那你呢？”这次轮到蔡徐坤发问，“你们德云社的人你都认识吗？”<br/>“嗐！”郭麒麟哭笑不得，“我们那上下好几百号人，我上哪儿认全去，这人真是……”<br/>“那你家里人呢？”蔡徐坤问，“你不是说你车还在家里。”<br/>“谁能不认识自己家里人啊，”郭麒麟反问，“其实是郭老师和我妈带着我弟弟去三亚那边度假去了，我也不老爱去的，再说这一年到头的、天南地北的飞，到年底就想在家待着，就让他们去了，我自己回这边来，留守儿童，留守儿童！”<br/>他突然笑了起来。<br/>“你叫你爸郭老师？”蔡徐坤直起身，侧向郭麒麟，说道。<br/>“对啊，”郭麒麟说，“在家时候叫爸，出来一般都叫郭老师。”<br/>“那你怎么不叫你妈王老师？”<br/>“嘿？”郭麒麟瞥了他一眼，“你这个问题问得，我还真没想过。”<br/>他顿了顿，又道：“行，不错，你这收拾收拾以后可以当主持人了，就整那种访谈节目。”他腾出一只手拍了拍蔡徐坤的上臂。<br/>蔡徐坤嘴角咧开来，一巴掌拍在了郭麒麟小臂，给郭麒麟拍得“哎哟”一声。他终于得了逞，坐得更直些，又问：“那你和你弟弟关系怎么样？”<br/>郭麒麟这下可打开了话匣子，把郭汾阳的那点事都往外倒，什么自己不在家的时候跑屋里亲他相片、缠着他妈做食玩甜甜圈。他说这些的时候乐呵呵的，讲得眉飞色舞，颇有些如数家珍的感觉。蔡徐坤听他讲笑得岔气，按着肋下说：“小孩子真的挺好玩的，我特别喜欢小孩。”<br/>“是吗？”郭麒麟问，“光听我说了，你也说说你家里。”<br/>他在一辆车的屁股后面踩下了刹车，车窗外各种汽车停了一溜，显然遭遇了北京例行公事——堵车。<br/>蔡徐坤的笑容凝固在了脸上，又歪回窗边，开始讲他小时候辗转各地的故事。他不是一个擅长讲故事的人，声音也干巴巴的，但郭麒麟听得很认真，不时还给他一些反馈。那让他感觉心里好受了许多，也比平时说得多了一些，最后他说：“麟麟，其实我很羡慕你家，能这么热闹。”<br/>郭麒麟看着他，嘴唇阖动像是想说些什么。一声响亮的喇叭打断了他，车流开始流动。郭麒麟发动了车，一寸一寸地向前蹭着直到过了红绿灯才开始一路畅通，这时他才开了口：“其实老话讲，家家都有本难念的经，你看我说这些，但不好的东西我也不会往外说，当然也不是说就……”<br/>说着他叹了口气：“行，到了，你把那口罩帽子戴好，咱们买菜去。”<br/>蔡徐坤想听他把话说完，可手还是越过车座拿起了后面的口罩和渔夫帽。他把那些东西一一穿戴好，这才推开门。他的手指在寒风下白得透明，但却浑然不觉。当他走到郭麒麟身边时，把手塞进了郭麒麟的口袋里——郭麒麟开车的时候一直穿着他那件龟背绿的棉袄，兜里热乎乎的刚好可以取暖。<br/>“别一会让人拍到。”郭麒麟推了推他。<br/>蔡徐坤一动不动。<br/>“坤儿。”郭麒麟板起了脸，蔡徐坤便把手抽出来，一把搭在了他的肩。<br/>“没事，咱们跑男不也是这么走的吗？麟麟。”他说着，把体重移到了郭麒麟的身上。<br/>郭麒麟又有些哭笑不得，所幸旁边的中老年人也没怎么给他目光，大抵是权当小孩子打闹了。他实在拗不过蔡徐坤，只能拖着他走，像极了背着一个大型的人性挂件，只是这个挂件的腿还能走两步。<br/>蔡徐坤搂着他的肩膀想，他多半是与郭麒麟同病相怜着的。</p><p>“坤儿，你把菜洗了。”<br/>一到家，郭麒麟就指使着蔡徐坤去洗菜，自己一头扎进屋子里不知道鼓捣起了什么。蔡徐坤站在原地愣了两秒，拎起塑料袋放在水池边，先把那捆芹菜拿出来，一根一根地掰开洗。<br/>北京的芹菜是比怀化的贵的，至少比他印象中的要贵。小时候他的祖母有带他去过菜市场，那时候的菜市场还没怎么整顿，地面上总是会有从卖鱼的鱼缸中流出来的水。他打小就喜欢玩水，穿着鞋在水面上踩得啪嗒啪嗒作响，他的祖母就会牢牢地攥着他的手把拉到卖菜的摊位前，熟练地和摊贩讲价，有时是指责芹菜叶有些黄了，有时是挑拣空心菜的杆有些粗了。<br/>大多数小贩都说不过她，让个一毛两毛的话她就会挺起胸脯雄赳赳气昂昂地拉着年幼的他前往下一个小摊，似乎并不在意便宜多少钱而是更热衷于和人讨价还价的过程。于是他便记住了西芹应该是嫩嫩的，一掐一股水的。他洗着郭麒麟买的芹菜，觉得有些粗了、老了，不该值那么多钱。而郭麒麟显然是个脾气好的人，只是看这芹菜足够绿就老老实实地掏了钱，接过塑料袋还不忘道声谢。<br/>想着想着，他就忍不住嘲笑自己，平时叫外卖都在几百元，但是在这个时候却斤斤计较起来了。<br/>他把芹菜洗好，又摘了叶子变成所谓的杆芹摆在另一侧，接着去洗西红柿、鸡蛋、还有买来的牛肉。清亮的水流冲在鲜红的牛里脊上，血丝顺着水流蜿蜒而出。当时肉摊大哥十分热情地操着一口东北味儿的口音拿起案子上连肥带瘦的那条牛里脊说：“你哥俩这也太瘦了，你看这里脊，正宗的谷饲小黄牛嗷，你看这雪花纹儿，附近那湘菜馆哈，都到我们这儿进肉来，那小炒黄牛肉——”<br/>说着，大哥竖起了大拇指：“绝了，大过年的算你俩便宜点——”<br/>蔡徐坤在郭麒麟付款之前把他拦了下来，转而拿了旁边瘦一些的那条里脊交给大哥去过称。他的动机倒也简单，只是担心热量太高而已。郭麒麟倒是用一副刮目相看的眼神看他，拍了他一把：“行啊，K——你！”<br/>他就在这种目光中拦下了郭麒麟几次差点被能说会道的大姐大哥忽悠着买下计划外的蔬菜或是水果，其中还包括一个海南运过来的大西瓜。<br/>蔡徐坤把这些菜都洗好，擦了擦手不知道该做些什么。正巧郭麒麟推开书房的门，他随手把手机塞进口袋里，眉头微微蹙着朝厨房走过来。<br/>“怎么了？”蔡徐坤没给他让地方，而是站在原地任由郭麒麟从缝隙挤过去，并故意在他走到一半的时候顶胯把他顶到墙边。<br/>“去去，”郭麒麟有些不耐烦地像对付小孩一样拍了拍他，“没啥，就是我经纪人给我打电话，说有个综艺拟邀，问要不要接触一下。”<br/>“什么综艺？”蔡徐坤有些好奇。<br/>“说又是生活观察类的，感觉有点重复了。”郭麒麟说着，打了要搂他腰的蔡徐坤的手一下：“让开让开，你还要不要吃饭了？”<br/>他打人一点也不疼，蔡徐坤想着站回原位好让他过去。郭麒麟站在水池边思考了一下，先把水池里的里脊捞起来，拿到菜板上。他从刀具架中抽出一把菜刀，对着牛肉比划了两下，决定横着肌肉纹理切。<br/>蔡徐坤站在他旁边，看他极为认真地把牛肉切成片状，那些红色的肉片堆叠起来，有的却还黏在刀背上。<br/>"你在这儿干什么呢？"郭麒麟用手肘捅了他一下，头也不抬地问。<br/>蔡徐坤却看见他耳根子红了，禁不住伸手捏了捏他耳垂："当然是看我的宝贝为我努力的样子呀。"<br/>"嗐！"郭麒麟打了个寒战，脱了鞋用脚轻踢他小腿，"去，你离我远点，你不臊得慌我还臊得慌。"<br/>蔡徐坤倒也听劝，转手走出了厨房。郭麒麟继续他的切肉大业，才切了两刀就感觉今天的蔡徐坤听话得过分，正纳罕着扭头去看，却看见蔡徐坤手上搭着一条不知道从哪儿翻出来的粉色带花边的围裙朝他走来。他心说不妙，举起菜刀防身，转念又忙把刀刃朝下用刀面护着自己。<br/>"听话，麟麟。"蔡徐坤憋着笑，向郭麒麟步步紧逼。<br/>"不好，我忘了焖饭了！"郭麒麟赶忙放下刀，一拍手转身就要从蔡徐坤身侧溜出去。然而他快，蔡徐坤比他还快，长臂一伸径直捞了他腰硬是带回到厨房里，他把他推搡到墙边，举着围裙说："乖，穿个围裙，别把衣服弄脏了。"<br/>"不是，坤儿……唉算，你帮我弄吧。"他放弃了挣扎，乖乖低头让蔡徐坤帮他套上。<br/>那令青年有些难以控制唇角的上扬，他努力控制着自己不要现在就亲上去，或是做些更过分的事情，而是把围裙套上去。然后郭麒麟转身，他也自觉把系带在后面系好，还不忘打个蝴蝶结。<br/>"满意了吧？"郭麒麟有些没好气地扯了扯围裙下摆的花边，问他。<br/>"挺好看的，麟麟，"蔡徐坤拍拍他的背，真情实意地说，"特适合你。"<br/>"真的？"郭麒麟狐疑地看向他。<br/>"真的，你信我，麟麟。"蔡徐坤说，又抬手把围裙上缘掖进去的花边挑出来。<br/>"行吧，"郭麒麟说，扭身轻快地跑到电饭锅旁边去舀米煮饭。等他按下按钮，就又杀回到案板前开始和牛肉以及其他蔬菜搏斗，蔡徐坤就跟在他附近，不时帮他拿下酱油、淀粉、盐或是其他的什么东西，配合得极为熟练，就像……<br/>米饭的香味飘出来的时候，郭麒麟才备完料开始做菜。他动作不紧不慢的，倒也不是因为多熟练而是因为他就是这样有些悠哉的性格。蔡徐坤靠着墙边站，看郭麒麟来回忙活，不时被迸起的油吓一跳而缩手，厨房里的米香与菜香令他有些恍惚。<br/>以前他的母亲也是这样为他准备餐食的，事实上这样的机会其实并不多，初中他通常是在学校解决自己的午饭，而晚上有可能是糊弄一些。但如果徐静回来得早些，那她一定会给蔡徐坤做顿好吃的，比如芹菜炒牛肉云云。<br/>可他也是清楚的，他很清楚现在厨房里忙活着的这个身影并不是徐静，他也并非是将对母亲的情感投射在郭麒麟的身上。那么现在这个场景，究竟是让他想到了什么呢？他甚至自己也不敢去妄加猜测这份情绪而只得转身退到餐桌前开始摆弄手机。<br/>"儿子，在忙吗？"<br/>是徐静。<br/>蔡徐坤扭头看了一眼郭麒麟——后者正小声哼哼着歌儿沉浸在做饭的世界里，并没注意到他——这才悄声移动到客厅里。他站到窗前，给他的母亲打了个电话。<br/>“喂，坤坤呐。”<br/>母亲熟悉的声音从电话那头传过来，蔡徐坤的表情柔和了起来，说到底他也不过才二十二岁，还年轻得很。<br/>"妈。"他拨弄着纱帘，唤了声。<br/>"坤坤，妈妈一会就要登机啦，你有什么想吃的？妈妈晚上做给你。"女人的声音热情又温暖，兴冲冲的，令人难以拒绝。<br/>"我……"他迟疑了一下，"其实，我现在没在上海……"<br/>"你现在在哪儿？发生什么事了？坤坤？用不用妈妈现在去找你？"<br/>蔡徐坤扭头又看向厨房，在客厅的窗边他只能看到一点缝隙，但只这么一瞥便刚巧看到郭麒麟端着菜往餐桌走。他抿起唇，尽可能轻松地说："没什么，有个朋友找我商量一些音乐上的事情，所以耽搁了，你不用过来的妈妈，我朋友他很照顾我。"<br/>电话另一端的徐静显然放心了些，旋即问道："什么朋友呀？妈妈认识吗？"<br/>"之前综艺认识的，"他说，"您没见过。"<br/>没实际见过，他在心里补充道。<br/>"啊……男孩还是女孩呀？"徐静又问，"妈不是不放心你，就是问问。"<br/>"男的，比我年长。"他说。<br/>徐静之后又问了些，蔡徐坤也就半真半假地回答。他不是个擅长撒谎的人，尤其不擅长对亲密的人撒谎，除了被全网黑那段时间以外。连他自己都有些惊讶于此，但他确实说服了徐静，甚至都说服了自己。<br/>他其实大可以说是在一个朋友家里玩的。<br/>挂掉电话后，郭麒麟刚好把最后一盘菜放到桌上。蔡徐坤自觉地去拿碗筷，郭麒麟把围裙摘下来，自己晃悠着去把它挂回原地。<br/>"干嘛去了？"他随口问。<br/>"给我妈打了个电话。"蔡徐坤说，把碗和筷子摆好。<br/>"哦，行，盛饭吧。"郭麒麟又晃悠回来，捡起筷子尝了一口，咂摸咂摸自己点了点头。<br/>电饭锅打开，米香登时随着水汽扑面而来。白色的米饭颗粒分明，泛着光泽，一铲子挖下去却相当的软。他破天荒地给自己盛了满满一大碗，然后在走回来的时候问："你就不好奇我说了什么吗？麟麟？"<br/>"嗯？我好奇那个干什么，"郭麒麟也给自己盛了一碗饭，趿拉着拖鞋坐在自己那边，"你希望我问？"<br/>"昂……"蔡徐坤一愣，全然没想到郭麒麟会从这个角度回答。<br/>"行了，赶紧吃吧，一会吃完了该干啥干啥。"郭麒麟也不客气，自己夹了一筷子西红柿炒鸡蛋，就着米饭吃。<br/>芹菜稍有些生，牛肉有些碎了，比起芹菜炒牛肉更像是肉末炒芹菜。蔡徐坤在心里点评，和他母亲的做法不太一样，但味道还行，只是稍咸了倒是很下饭。不知不觉就吃了半碗。<br/>"你吃点这个。"<br/>郭麒麟把西红柿炒鸡蛋向他那侧推了推，蔡徐坤这才把目标转向了另外那碟菜。郭麒麟做番茄炒蛋是惯放盐的，咸甜的汁水拌着香软的米饭颇为开胃。他连吃了几大口，把剩下的米饭都扒进嘴里，鼓着腮嚼着，好不容易咽下去。<br/>"咋样啊？"郭麒麟问，"我这可是头一次做芹菜炒牛肉。"<br/>"还行，"蔡徐坤说，"比我妈做得差了点。"<br/>郭麒麟耸肩笑了声："你这，我那能跟你妈比吗？"<br/>"但是对于初学者来说，还是不错的。"蔡徐坤老老实实、一字一顿地说。<br/>郭麒麟又笑了笑，却没说话，只是微探身把他嘴边的沾着的米粒摘下来，丢进他碗中。蔡徐坤去抓他的手，他便挣了挣，小声说了句："吃饭呢。"<br/>他也就只好把手放开了。<br/>蔡徐坤没去添第二碗饭，而是安静地看郭麒麟慢悠悠地吃饭。他只看了一会，郭麒麟就有些不好意思了，想让他自己干点什么去。但他显然不是什么容易改变主意的人，就这么坐着看郭麒麟吃。郭麒麟被他盯得不自在，就赶紧扒饭，吃完了就要捡碗。<br/>在他路过蔡徐坤身边时，男孩伸长了手臂揽住了他的腰，硬是把人带到了手边。<br/>"我刚刚跟我妈说，我在你家。"他撒了另一个谎。<br/>"怎么了？"郭麒麟有些不解，"在我家也不丢人，放开，我把碗刷了。"<br/>"我跟她说，我和你睡了。"他拿过郭麒麟手里的碗放回桌上。<br/>"你真——不对，蔡徐坤你骗我呢吧？"郭麒麟有些不自在地想要离开蔡徐坤的怀抱。<br/>"万一我说的是真的。"他收紧了手臂，逼着郭麒麟不得不跨在他腿上，胸口几乎要抵上他的脸庞。<br/>"别闹……"郭麒麟反手轻掰蔡徐坤的手指，声音弱了下来。<br/>蔡徐坤昂头看他，咄咄逼人地用那双漂亮的乌黑双眼望着郭麒麟的，他微笑着："你怎么就能断定我在撒谎呢？麟麟？"<br/>"……"郭麒麟这次并没有回答他。<br/>他的手搂得更紧，紧到郭麒麟无论怎么推搡都只能维持着这个别扭的骑跨姿势。然后他的手滑入毛衣下面，因为身体的主人不喜欢穿打底而肌肤相贴。<br/>"麟麟……"他顿了顿，没再往下说。可这两个字却比任何话都来得有效，他们都知道对方想要什么。<br/>食色性也罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的两天，蔡徐坤和郭麒麟两个人都过着一种吃饱了做、做够了睡的糜烂生活，直到郭麒麟实在是禁不住折腾而扶着腰一瘸一拐地走到客厅里把Switch塞进蔡徐坤手里趴着教他玩游戏才叫了个中场休息。<br/>“行啊，坤儿，我以为你上来就得拿反了呢。“郭麒麟抱着枕头，看着蔡徐坤操纵林克在草地上跑来跑去时赖赖烘烘地说。<br/>蔡徐坤才刚咧起嘴忽然又咂摸过味儿来，抬手照着郭麒麟屁股上就是一巴掌，抽得郭麒麟直叫，卷了被子顺势滚到床边去躲得他远远的。蔡徐坤打蛇随棍上，硬抽出被子角把郭麒麟从大被子卷里撕出来按着就是一顿搓吧。扛着大腿把手指塞进去，轻车熟路地按着郭麒麟的敏感点又揉又压，没几下就把郭麒麟弄得连声告饶，捂着下身说自己真是一滴都没有了。蔡徐坤这几天拿准了他脾气，揉着他已经肿得不行的乳头逼着郭麒麟喊了好几声老公又做了保证才放过他。等蔡徐坤开始在海拉鲁大陆捡破烂的时候，郭麒麟就老老实实地趴在他旁边补觉，呼吸均匀不时砸吧砸吧嘴、嘟囔点什么。<br/>蔡徐坤很快就找到了switch的乐趣，自己玩得不亦乐乎。日上三竿的时候郭麒麟在他旁边翻了几个身，渐渐滚得远了，他余光瞟到了就把人拖回来接着玩。郭麒麟觉深，被这么拨弄也没醒，甚至脚都搭在了蔡徐坤的腿上，如藤缠树。<br/>情人怀是销魂窟。<br/>青年人想了几秒钟把switch抛弃在手边的床头柜上，长腿一曲钻进被里，舒舒服服地搂着身边人，手揽着腰，头并着头。他在这瞬间突然被幸福感击中胸膛，眼皮也沉重起来，昏昏欲睡。<br/>他在这温暖的海洋里徜徉，在漂往远方前，他突然想到：“现在他和郭麒麟算是什么关系呢？”<br/>这样想着，他抬起手去捏郭麒麟的脸颊。软软的、肉肉的，像仓鼠的颊囊。先前录制节目的时候他就想捏，但是又担心自己过于狎昵的动作吓到他，于是只好作罢。现在呢？比那更深入的事情都做过了……他放心大胆地去捏，郭麒麟皱皱眉毛却没有醒来，只囫囵地拨了两下他的手。<br/>“麟麟，”他捏着郭麒麟的脸颊，黏黏糊糊地用叠字叫着对方，“麟麟——”<br/>忽地，马林巴琴声瞬间填满整个房间。蔡徐坤一个翻身从床上跳起来去抓手机，是经纪人。<br/>“姐？”他压低声音，轻轻把还缠在腰间的被子掀开一角，人从床边滑下去。<br/>“坤，你现在还在北京吗？”经纪人问。<br/>“在，我在一个朋友家。”蔡徐坤赤着脚走出郭麒麟的卧室，自然而然地拐进厕所里。<br/>“20号上海的拍摄你还记得吧？”经纪人并没有过问是哪个朋友，直截了当地谈起了工作，“你明天能到上海吗？要不要我去接你？”<br/>蔡徐坤沉默了一秒：“嗯，小顾跟着我，我自己过来就行。”<br/>“好的，”女人简洁地说，“那我一会跟小顾确认一下，现在还是年内，辛苦了。”<br/>“姐你客气了。”他靠在浴室的墙上，说。<br/>“行，那我先挂了啊。”女人说。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>忙音随即而来，蔡徐坤也挂掉了电话。他盯着屏幕瞅了一会，直到时间变成黑屏才把手机塞回睡衣口袋里。他维持着靠在墙壁上的姿势几秒，然后手从口袋里滑出去，垂在身旁。<br/>假期结束了，他想。<br/>他抬起头来，浴室小窗外又是一片晴好，阳光洒在身上，甚至有些目眩。没过多长时间，手机又震动起来，这次来电话的是小顾。<br/>“老板，”电话那头的声音有些慌张，“我刚刚订了机票，是今天晚上八点的飞机，我现在去接您方便吗？”<br/>蔡徐坤揉了揉眼睛，过强的阳光令他眼前小虫和光点乱飘。他闭起眼，昂起头思索着说：“你帮我把行李收拾好，然后五点钟过来吧，我从这边出发。”<br/>“但是……”小顾有些迟疑。<br/>“没事，重要的东西我都收拾好了，你把放在外面的几件衣服收进去就好。”他说。<br/>“行，那我五点准时到楼下接您！”小顾一口应下来。<br/>“好。”他说着，把电话挂断。<br/>青年在浴室中深深地吸气，鼻翼翕张直到混着柠檬清新剂的空气把肺填满才停下。他腰一挺，让自己站直，然后像往常那样轻快地走回卧室。<br/>“怎么了？”他回去的时候，郭麒麟已经醒了，正趴在枕头上接着玩Switch，眼睛专注于屏幕，身体随着左右晃动，显然沉迷游戏不能自拔。<br/>蔡徐坤一屁股坐到他身边，从缝隙扫到屏幕上有一个穿背带裤的角色正在激烈地开着赛车。<br/>是马里奥赛车，他记得郭麒麟跟他讲过。<br/>“没事，20号有个拍摄工作，今天得回上海。”他说。<br/>“……”郭麒麟没回他，猛地翘起一边身子惊险过弯后又趴好，“嘶——我这腰，哦，大过年的，你这也怪辛苦的。”<br/>“还行，也习惯了。”他说，“你在玩什么？”<br/>“马里奥赛车，哎哟！撞我！”郭麒麟头也不回地把手柄搓得直响，等他又超过一个人之后才回过味来，“不对啊，我早上不还跟你说过吗？”<br/>“啊？”蔡徐坤装傻。<br/>“嘿，你说你——”<br/>“FINISH”的字样浮现在屏幕上，郭麒麟放下掌机翻身看向他：“你真没记住？”<br/>“什么？”蔡徐坤张口瞪眼地看着他。<br/>郭麒麟并没有说话，而是维持这个别扭的姿势看着他。蔡徐坤觉得自己被那双乌黑的圆眼睛盯着像是被看穿了，于是立刻由下而上地看过去，尽可能显得真诚一些。他知道这样恳切的表情总是能让人感受到自己的诚意，那很好使，但他对郭麒麟是否会吃这套没有自信。<br/>一秒。<br/>两秒。。<br/>三秒。。。<br/>“得，”最后郭麒麟一拍大腿，“你几点走？”<br/>“下午五点，我助理来接我。”<br/>郭麒麟抿起嘴点点头，道：“行，那我送送你，咱也别吃外卖了，我给你做点啥吧。”<br/>他说着就要起身，起了一半却停了，把手伸到蔡徐坤面前，毫不客气地说：“扶我一把呀，我这腰还疼着呢。”<br/>蔡徐坤忍不住笑出声，连拉带抱地把郭麒麟扶了起来。</p><p>冰箱里剩的食材不多，郭麒麟在里面翻翻找找，就剩下半把没用掉的芹菜、剩下的牛腱子、猪里脊和一根黄瓜。郭麒麟对着剩下这点东西一筹莫展，差点就掏出手机改变主意叫个外卖，但蔡徐坤又从那个之前一直被郭麒麟当做坏掉了的保鲜层里挖出来一根蔫吧胡萝卜，还在柜子里扫出来了些干货。郭麒麟看看他，又看看堆在面前这些东西，认命似地叹了口气：“老话有个讲，叫上马饺子下马面，我给你包个饺子吧。”<br/>蔡徐坤当然没意见。<br/>然后他就开始看郭麒麟撅着屁股念叨着翻箱倒柜，郭麒麟穿的是之前那条开箱视频里展示过的漫威短裤，所以现在钢铁侠和美国队长正盯着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤看着那些卡通形象，突然好奇起来：“麟麟，你喜欢漫威？”<br/>“嗯——还行吧，看过几部，嘶——我这东西哪儿去了？”郭麒麟说。<br/>“你喜欢哪个角色？”蔡徐坤又问。<br/>“钢铁侠，那盔甲，嗖一下子，我就喜欢这种高科技的，”郭麒麟直起身来，揉了揉腰，“好比说我现在找我那绞馅儿机，我要是钢铁侠我就说声‘贾维斯，打开绞馅儿机。’，然后这堆东西就放里去自己搅，多方便。”<br/>他说的时候眉飞色舞，然后又认命地蹲下去打开另一个柜门开始翻：“那你呢？你喜欢哪个角色？”<br/>“我很喜欢小丑。”蔡徐坤说。<br/>郭麒麟一顿：“我怎么记着那是人DC的？是蝙蝠侠的对头吧？”<br/>“嗯。”蔡徐坤点点头，开始给郭麒麟讲小丑的起源故事。郭麒麟就边听他讲边找东西，最后从厨房最里面的一个柜子里抱出来一台破壁机。他把杯身放进水槽里泡上，然后拿起里脊摆弄几下找好方向切成粗条，不时还答应几声，好让对话进行下去。<br/>蔡徐坤滔滔不绝地讲着小丑，等他终于把小丑的起源故事讲完，郭麒麟也把肉塞进了破壁机里。红色的肉条高速旋转，很快变成肉泥。他看着那团被搅碎的鲜红的肉想起了点什么，又开口道：“其实我还有点羡慕死侍。”<br/>“嚯！”郭麒麟关了破壁机，开始用筷子扒拉着把肉馅往容器里倒，“怎么说？”<br/>“我觉得他挺酷的，”蔡徐坤说，“他有个女友叫瓦妮莎，他们本该有个家庭，但是有人杀了瓦妮莎，但最后他穿越时空救了她。”<br/>郭麒麟哼了声，又开始绞芹菜。这次就不太理想了，芹菜被搅得太碎，出了水，变成有些淅淅沥沥的。<br/>“我知道这听起来有点老套，”蔡徐坤说，“但他挺酷的，虽然他不承认，但却是个有担当的男人，我觉得男人该有这些——”<br/>“比如穿越时空？”郭麒麟努着嘴把芹菜汁和芹菜末跟肉馅倒在一起，插了句话。<br/>“我是说应该有担当，为了家人可以承受一切。”蔡徐坤说。<br/>郭麒麟把五香粉、盐、酱油和一点糖调进馅里，然后把大碗和筷子都推到蔡徐坤面前：“帮我和个馅儿，记得朝一个方向搅。”<br/>蔡徐坤接过碗，顺时针搅了起来。<br/>蔡徐坤和馅的时候郭麒麟在和面，他不是很擅长和面，面多了加水，水多了加面，好不容易才弄出来个表面光滑的面团，但显然已经远超出他们拥有的馅的量。郭麒麟把他的宝贝面团好好地整理成一个近乎完美的正圆形，小心翼翼地放进玻璃碗里，盖上保鲜膜让它自己醒发。然后又扒拉扒拉剩下的存货，抓了一把干木耳和一把干黄花菜，分别放进小碗里用温水泡上，扭头就开始切肉、切菜。<br/>里里外外备好了料，面也发好了。郭麒麟给蔡徐坤塞了个包饺子神器，自己开始擀皮。蔡徐坤拿过那个小小的东西摆弄几下弄明白了原理，开始拿郭麒麟擀的皮包饺子。要么馅儿多到挤出来，要么就是少到不饱满。郭麒麟看他弄了几个，瞠目结舌，不禁感叹：“我看人丞丞用的时候没这么费劲儿啊？”<br/>“你跟丞丞包过饺子？”蔡徐坤问。<br/>“包过啊，就我们那个做家务的综艺。”郭麒麟漫不经心地说。<br/>“哦。”蔡徐坤不再吭声，而是认真研究起了饺子皮和馅之间的关系，经过几次实验终于找到了平衡，一合一挤，弄出来一只肚皮鼓鼓的饺子，站在案板上耀武扬威起来。<br/>“赌气了？”郭麒麟问他，然后把擀好的一摞皮放到蔡徐坤的面前。<br/>“没有。”蔡徐坤说着，继续包饺子，先用筷子把馅在碗里团好，然后再放到模具的正中央。<br/>“其实吧……你们当时的事儿，我听丞丞说过一些，”郭麒麟用没沾到面粉的手指推了推眼镜，说，“你们也是够难的，年纪都不大，就要面对这些。”<br/>“你觉得丞丞人怎么样？”蔡徐坤放下手里的包饺子神器，问。<br/>“你不是问过我这个？”郭麒麟奇道。<br/>“你再说一次嘛，麟麟。”蔡徐坤停了手上动作，央道。他是那种找到了窍门就能融会贯通的人，一开始郭麒麟擀出来的皮半天也用不掉，现在倒轮到他等郭麒麟擀皮自己码饺子玩了。<br/>郭麒麟又丢给他几张饺子皮，蔡徐坤接过来摆在模具上，看也不看地用筷子去挟馅，等他再说一遍。<br/>“还行，挺实诚一孩子，有点傻，没啥心眼，人挺好的。“郭麒麟拗不过他，又再说了一次。<br/>“我也挺好的。“蔡徐坤在心里想，他把水抹在饺子皮边缘，用力一挤模具，多出来的面直接被夹断落在了案板上。<br/>郭麒麟乜斜他一眼，嘴角不怀好意地翘起，调笑道：“怎么？听我夸丞丞不乐意。”<br/>蔡徐坤没回答，而是把这个量产的饺子放到其他饺子旁边，整整齐齐地列队之后又拿起一张皮，摊在掌心里，说：“我想用手包。”<br/>“你会包吗？”郭麒麟问他。<br/>“我试试。”他团了一团馅放在掌心里。<br/>用惯了神器的人多少有些不太适应，虽然克服了馅多少的问题，却不那么容易操纵手。皮落在手心才能感觉到面的柔软易破，他谨慎地把手蜷起再从一边捏过去，等捏到另一端却多出来一坨面。为了能封口，这只饺子就多了个面疙瘩。他不死心，又试了一次，这次更均匀了，但还是多出来点，一头扁一头鼓，斜八叉站着，怎么也不如那些量产的饺子漂亮。<br/>“你得从中间捏。”郭麒麟突然开了腔，蔡徐坤从善如流把皮从中间捏上。<br/>“然后从两边往中间捏。”郭麒麟又说。<br/>这次蔡徐坤纠结了一下是要从两边同时还是一边一边地捏，最后选择了后者。他的手指缓慢地、郑重其事地把花边捏和，一层叠着一层，整整齐齐。等两边都封上了，摊在掌心里是一个漂亮的有着整齐裙边的鼓着肚子的饺子，蔡徐坤把它摆在那些量产饺子的前面，禁不住有些得意。<br/>手捏出来的饺子就是不一样。他想。<br/>有了这次成功，接下来就容易很多，尽管因为郭麒麟手擀的皮形状没那么规整而导致有些大小不一，但确实比那些神器包出来的饺子馅更足了，也更神气。<br/>“麟麟，皮呢？”他打算乘胜追击的时候，皮却没了。<br/>“嗯？哦！”郭麒麟反应过来，推了推眼镜，忙又回到自己那边接着搓剂子、擀皮。蔡徐坤就看着他用手把面团变成一张张圆圆的饺子皮，再沾上手粉丢过来。等面前堆起来些，他才重新开工，但包着包着，肉馅渐渐不够了，剩下的多是些稀稀拉拉的芹菜沫。菜失去了肉的包裹不容易成型，再包出来的就失去了先前的神气，连着包饺子的人也莫名带了几分丧气。<br/>郭麒麟拍了拍手，把手粉拍掉，然后也捞起一张饺子皮像用抹布似的在装馅的盆底抹了一圈，剩下那点碎肉和碎芹菜就都抹在了上面。接着他又把另一张皮盖上去，慢悠悠而连贯地向内掐出细褶，最后出来的是个扁扁的圆玩意，长着一圈漂亮的裙边。<br/>“麟麟，这是什么？”蔡徐坤有些兴奋地问他。<br/>“听人说是叫盒子，也不知道到底叫啥。”郭麒麟说，他把那个盒子摆在蔡徐坤的手捏饺子前，自己左右看了看也特满意。<br/>“行，我烧个水，咱开始煮吧。”他说。<br/>水开之后下饺子，饺子浮上去要点三次凉水。郭麒麟的动作显然已经很熟练了，不快但是熟练。他把第一锅水饺都盛出来，又用筷子划破了一只才让蔡徐坤把它端上去。<br/>“北方这边有个讲，叫破五，”郭麒麟又开始下第二锅饺子，“讲的是要在这一套吃饺子、放鞭炮，剁饺子馅的时候要剁很大声，这样能防小人，还能破除禁忌，陕西那边还说是赶‘五穷’，山东那边又叫‘财神日’，咱们剁馅都用破壁机了，也没啥声，鞭炮现在也不让放，咱就按东北那边的，把饺子划破了，就当破五了。”<br/>“其实我以为你饺子总得有个破的，就跟你之前弄得那个梅菜饼似的，但是没事，咱划开也一样。”<br/>“但是今天是初七，咱初五吃的也不是饺子啊……”郭麒麟自己絮絮叨叨地忙前忙后，蔡徐坤就绕到他身后看他端着一碗凉水，等水沸腾。<br/>“你先吃呀。”郭麒麟扭头看了他一眼，说。<br/>“你是要炒菜吗？”蔡徐坤却问他。<br/>“嗯，家里就剩这点玩意，我寻思再炒个木须肉，也不老搭的，反正你就凑合凑合。”郭麒麟说。<br/>“我帮你吧。”他提议道。<br/>“你会吗？”郭麒麟从眼镜上方看他，满眼的怀疑。<br/>蔡徐坤摇摇头：“教我教我。”<br/>“也行。”郭麒麟又瞅他一眼，举着笊篱指了指门后：“那边还有个围裙，你先套上。”<br/>蔡徐坤把门后的围裙拿出来一看，是条白色的，上面写着“吃货”两个字。他把围裙系好回到郭麒麟旁边，他正把剩下的冷水倒进锅里。<br/>“你先烧锅水，把咱那黄花菜和木耳焯熟了，”郭麒麟说：“锅在下面的柜子里，你自己拿。”<br/>“咱俩人，你打仨鸡蛋，把蛋炒熟了。”<br/>“诶诶诶你别扒拉它，你等它成型了再弄碎。”<br/>“然后烧油，嗯，对，差不多了，下肉丝吧，小心，别把你烫咯。”<br/>“再烧油，少放点，现在下点那蒜末，喏，我刚剥好的，你拿走点。”<br/>“挺香，这是黄瓜和胡萝卜，一起下里，炒出来那个锅气啊！来，把咱这焯熟的黄花菜和木耳下里。”<br/>“对，来给你肉丝，和鸡蛋。”<br/>“你别动啊，我帮你倒生抽，一点……唉吆，倒多了，要不加点鸡精往回找？”<br/>“行了，差不多了，可以出锅了。”<br/>蔡徐坤把菜盛到盘子里，然后端到桌上。木须肉颜色鲜亮，腾腾地冒着热气，和旁边刚出锅的饺子摆在一起就是一顿再平凡不过的家常饭。他不擅长做饭也不爱做饭，就像每个这个年纪的青年人一样，比起做饭更喜欢叫外卖，并且因为需要身材管理还需要大量摄入蛋白。日常陪伴他的是沙拉、牛排、鸡胸之类的高蛋白食物，他运气不错不是容易吃胖的类型，但也不能胡乱进食——因为他不得不在纤长的外形和高强度的训练之间保持一个微妙的平衡。换句话说，他已经很久没有在非应酬的情况下和某个人坐下好好吃一顿家常便饭了。<br/>而这几天，他显然放纵地体验到了。<br/>郭麒麟的讲解很详细、耐心，絮絮叨叨的，还帮他把蛋液里的鸡蛋壳挑出去。他时常觉得郭麒麟比自己小，是需要照顾的忙内，但在这些时候，他又意识到郭麒麟比自己大，甚至远比1998到1996之间的距离还要大上许多。<br/>他正想着的时候，郭麒麟把碗筷和酱油醋都端了过来。<br/>好吃吗？他咬了一口饺子，烫得直吐舌头。郭麒麟也是，吸溜吸溜地吹着气然后囫囵地吞下半只。<br/>好吃吗？不像外面店里那样有多么鲜美，也谈不上油脂丰富入口即化之类用来形容美食的词汇。但是那热腾腾的东西落进胃袋，像熨斗将褶皱熨平，令人熨帖，多么陌生而熟悉的感觉。<br/>吃饱喝足的时候已经是下午两点多了，郭麒麟指挥蔡徐坤把碗筷放进洗碗机，自己则一头扎进了书房里。蔡徐坤闲着没事干，就开始收拾自己带过来的包，睡衣叠好，换回来时的衣服，洗洗涮涮再打理打理头发，眼看着就快到四点。<br/>他坐在沙发上开始玩手机，想等郭麒麟出来，但是坐了十多分钟，郭麒麟也没出来，只是从书房内传来了咿咿呀呀的练嗓声，然后是一些他听过或没听过的太平歌词。<br/>他记得郭麒麟讲，说相声的唱是指唱太平歌词，除了太平歌词以外的都叫学唱。一首接着一首，郭麒麟给他唱过的不多，即使唱了也是每首太平歌词中的一小段，但这次他唱全了，每首都唱了好久。<br/>蔡徐坤听了一首又一首，时间就到了四点三十五。他想，郭麒麟也该唱累了，但是到了四十五的时候，郭麒麟还是没有停下。<br/>他应该送送我。他又想，如果要送人的话这个时候也改出来了。郭麒麟是个很注重礼节的人，他应该不会不送自己。<br/>还没开春，天黑得早，五十五的时候屋内已经昏暗一片。他听见楼下有车笛响，可能是小顾来接他。他觉得自己可能等不到郭麒麟出来了，那么默罕默德就要到山那里去。<br/>所以他第一次推开了郭麒麟书房的门——它没锁，只是虚掩着。<br/>郭麒麟正坐在书桌前玩着手机唱小曲，抑扬顿挫、婉转生情地刷微博，脸被手机的亮光映着，更多的则被阴影淹没。<br/>“哟，坤儿？”他对蔡徐坤的到来有些意外，“你要走了吧？瞧我这记性，差点忘了，我送送你吧……”<br/>他说着，就要把蔡徐坤往外送，但蔡徐坤却打断了他。<br/>他握住郭麒麟的肩膀，把他推向书桌。郭麒麟瞪圆了眼睛看着他，不大明白他要做什么。等两人都退无可退的时候，蔡徐坤才停下。<br/>现在是四点五十八。<br/>“坤儿？”<br/>蔡徐坤低下头去吻他。<br/>“吻别吗？”郭麒麟侧过头，故作轻松地调笑，“万一擦枪走火你可走不了了。”<br/>“在天黑之前接完这个吻吧……麒麟。”他说，然后不给郭麒麟反应的机会吻了上去。<br/>那是一个还有些饺子余味的吻，距离美好和梦幻都有很长一段距离。但它是吻，既是不是有香味的或是珍宝珠味的，它仍是一个漫长地持续了两分钟的吻。<br/>又浅又深。<br/>结束这个吻的仍然是马林巴琴单调的乐声，蔡徐坤背上包跑出去，临走前挥挥手说：“再见麟麟。”<br/>然后他一阵风似地冲下楼，没坐电梯，因为电梯的寂静总是有些怖人的。<br/>“老板？”小顾正坐在驾驶位发呆，突然车门拉开，又被摔上。她透过后视镜看见蔡徐坤自己坐在后座上，侧着头看向窗外又好像什么都没看，就知道老板的心情不太好了。<br/>“没事，走吧，假期结束了。”他说。<br/>车驶离的时候，他看见郭麒麟那间屋子的窗前影影绰绰有个人形。也许那是郭麒麟，也或许是他输错了房间。<br/>但是他想，他们大概都不是擅长离别的人。<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To 'cide this title is impannelled<br/>A quest of thoughts, all teneants to the heart;"[1]</p><p> </p><p>回上海之后，蔡徐坤的假日也就到了头。杂志拍摄、歌曲创作、舞台排练、商务代言……蔡徐坤忙得连喘口气的功夫也没有。好不容易有点时间休息，他就只想把自己扔在床上结结实实地睡一觉。时间一转眼就快进到了微博之夜，众星云集、衣香鬓影、灯火通明。长长的裙摆与挺括的西服，正当红的小花小生们与娱乐圈的风云人物们坐在台下观看演出。</p><p>精心设计过的舞台，采用的元素也做了多次的筛选来与主题契合。《Home》是首安静的歌，演唱时自然要用温柔的心情来表现。演出时台下黑压压的，在那片漆黑中，坐着过去一年最火、最红的艺人。以前他也在下面的观众席看过，如今他在上面的舞台演出，时过境迁，心境也不相同……他把心沉下去，沉得更深，浸入海一样的宁静之中。</p><p>演出结束后是无尽的寒暄，等蔡徐坤回到住处已经是快到早晨了。他把自己丢在床上，明明身体疲劳但是脑袋却精神得很。他抓起手机，打算玩会松松总动员打发时间。就在他打算把界面扫过去时，他忽然觉得这场景有些既视感，拇指阴差阳错地从游戏滑到了绿色社交软件上，又鬼使神差地划动列表直到在很靠下的地方找到那个熟悉的头像。</p><p>跟郭麒麟的最新对话仍停留在十多天前，最后一句话是“哪天一起吃顿饭/得意”。其实他刚下飞机就给郭麒麟报了下行程，结果郭麒麟按惯例到半夜才回。那之后他忙得要死，好多事都没时间做，自然也就忘了回复，等闲下来时想要说点什么，又错过了回复的最好时机只好作罢了。他这么想着，又打开对话框，他在里面输了几个字，又迅速删掉。这么多天过去了，对方也没联系自己，没准郭麒麟根本没有跟自己吃饭这个打算。</p><p>想了想，他用力按下Home键，开始对着主屏幕界面发呆。过了几分钟，另一个绿色的软件又吸引了他的注意，他打开爱奇艺，Banner是《赘婿》。面熟的红衣服女明星抱着穿红衣服的郭麒麟，怎么看那眼神也有些挑衅的气氛。</p><p>于是他又按下了Home键，退回到桌面然后打开微博。</p><p>小号一刷新，微博乱流的时间线第一天就蹦出来了那个猪头像。</p><p>“砰砰砰砰砰”</p><p>看看热搜，#宁毅苏檀儿重逢#。</p><p>半个月里音讯全无，结果突然铺天盖地的又全是他。</p><p>蔡徐坤把手机丢开，手机在床垫上还蹦了一下。他用手臂挡住眼睛，眼前暗下来，开始酝酿睡意。片刻的功夫，一个念头又浮上来——也许五分钟、十分钟之后郭麒麟又会打来电话。但他马上把这个念头按了回去，这个时间的郭麒麟要是还没睡那么多半就是在喝酒，就算打电话过来他也完全不想听见嘈杂背景里的玻璃撞击声……模拟场景令他愤懑。</p><p>蔡徐坤猛地坐起来，只是看个视频而已，怎么弄得像怕他似的？</p><p>于是他把手机从床角抓过来，开屏、解锁一气呵成。古装剧？他不是很喜欢古装剧，严格来说，他其实很少看电视剧。看了没几分钟他就犯了困，熟悉的声音在耳边絮絮叨叨，眼皮开始打架。他从坐着看变成了躺着看，上一秒还是纱幕前的白衣腰身，下一秒就换成了红色的吉服。他手也跌回到床面，眼睫在下眼睑投下阴影。</p><p>“坤儿，坤儿。”</p><p>他翻了个身，揪过枕头压在脸上。</p><p>“坤儿？醒醒。”</p><p>很烦，真的很烦。他想。</p><p>红色的身影在他眼前渐渐清晰起来，他看见郭麒麟穿着剧里那身衣服站在他的面前，然后郭麒麟缓缓地跪下，手撑上地面，腰塌下来，像猫一样缓缓地爬向他。</p><p>睡衣的下摆蹭上去，他的手无意识地伸到裤裆里。</p><p>他记得郭麒麟的衣领是严严实实地封着的，但现在不知为何松散了些许，他能顺着缝隙看去能看见郭麒麟的胸口。软软的，有些微鼓起来的弧度，乳尖膨胀，乳头一点点挺立起来。</p><p>阴茎早就已经把睡裤撑起来了，他握住自己撸了一把，爽得吸气。</p><p>他明明睡着了，但是又知道自己在做什么。</p><p>郭麒麟爬到他面前，仰起头去看他。比起男人更像男孩，被发带束着的头发不止为何散下来垂在颊边。郭麒麟的手攀上他的大腿，凑到他面前去索吻。男孩的嘴唇红得惊人，下唇肉嘟嘟的很适合咬下去。</p><p>他握住了自己的顶端狠狠地撸了几下。</p><p>衣服乱得更厉害了，红色的衣服敞开，白色的衣服也松松垮垮地。郭麒麟身子伏得更低，嘴唇蹭着他不知何时已经暴露在空气中的性器。他屏住了呼吸，在期待着接下来必然发生的事情。他看见郭麒麟双手握着他的性器，张开嘴眼看着要把菇头纳入口中却故意用舌尖挑过顶端然后迅速退开，坏笑着看着自己。</p><p>他用拇指蹭着顶端，咬牙切齿地骂了一句：“操。”</p><p>郭麒麟是完全赤裸着的，但这么说不太严谨。他的衣服还好好地穿在身上，但是在蔡徐坤看来却又是赤裸的。布料包裹着郭麒麟的躯体，他肩膀窄窄的，缩着身体伏在他腿间，头发披散着像极了女人。郭麒麟的手指很灵活，十分灵活。它们把弄着他的阴茎，拇指轻柔地抚摸顶端，不时按压两下。顶端流出来的液体弄湿了郭麒麟的指尖，那让圆润的指尖泛着光泽。狰狞的东西被那双柔软的手握着、玩弄着，可他想要的远不止这个。</p><p>蔡徐坤粗重地喘息着，他的手急躁起来。</p><p>郭麒麟摆动着头，不时用湿润而热切的眼神望向他。他不想让他停下来，因为这只是个梦，所以他按着郭麒麟的后脑勺把他压下去。青年发出痛苦的哀鸣，但他不在乎。他挺着胯，在那湿热的场所里肆意征挞。郭麒麟呜咽起来，身体剧烈地颤抖着，他叫床时的声音总是那样尖细，现在因为不适而更尖锐。他用力把自己送到最深处，顶得郭麒麟几乎要呕出来。但这是个梦，他很清楚。</p><p>快到了……还不够。他越发急躁，想进去，光是手根本不够。</p><p>他把郭麒麟压在了身下。郭麒麟仍穿着那身红色的古装，但现在却失去了裤子，衣襟大敞，露出红肿的乳头和软绵绵的小腹。郭麒麟抱着自己的大腿，努力抬高下体。他用手指拨弄着自己的后穴，那里正流着水、完全地准备好了。那青年用迷离的眼神望着他，哀求着：“进来，坤儿，我想要你进来……求你了。”</p><p>这是个梦，这是个梦，这是个梦……他把头扎进床里，弓着背几乎要把自己弄得发疼。</p><p>“坤儿……坤儿……坤、呃啊！啊！哈啊——好深、太深了……呜！”郭麒麟趴在他的身下，身体抖得厉害。他握着郭麒麟的腰，把自己一下一下地凿向深处。乌黑的长发披散在赤裸的背，圆润的肩头，仍被布料缠裹着的细窄腰身以及丰满的臀……他恍惚，觉得自己操的不是郭麒麟，而是一个和郭麒麟一模一样的女人。郭麒麟每被他操入身体就会躲向前，然后又被他拖着腰拉回去。胯骨撞在臀上啪啪作响，郭麒麟的腿也好、腰也好，棉花似的，不论哪里都失去了力气，趴着或是躺着都得靠他。他从后面搂住郭麒麟的肩膀，将那人箍进怀里。郭麒麟倚着他像是没有他就不行，后穴淫荡地吞纳着那根凶器，性器不需要触碰就会射精。他掐着郭麒麟的乳头，扼住他的颈子，在他因窒息而痉挛时肏到最紧窒的腔内，然后射进去。</p><p>他怀里的人，哭着、尖叫着、咳嗽着也抵达高潮。他搂紧那肩膀，那躯体，紧得手臂勒进皮肉，紧到肌肤融化交融，紧到二人无一处不黏着连着，骨血也化在一起。最终一切就像粉红色的棉花糖落进水中，瞬间就消失不见了。<br/>他的身体重重地跌进床铺里，不再动弹。</p><p>第二天一早，蔡徐坤不得不面对着一件事，他在23岁的时候做了个春梦，还梦遗了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，怎么了大林？”阎鹤祥在郭麒麟的眼前招了招手，把郭麒麟的意识唤回来。</p><p>“没事，昨晚没睡好。”郭麒麟打了个狰狞的哈欠，懒洋洋地窝回椅子里，手搭在肚子上，惬意得很。</p><p>“喝酒啦？”阎鹤祥给他倒了杯茶，随嘴问。</p><p>“没，做了个梦。”郭麒麟伸出手，阎鹤祥把茶杯塞他手里，他就用两只手捧着茶杯送到嘴边吹了吹，小心地吸了一小口。</p><p>“诶哟，您这做的啥梦啊？”阎鹤祥歪着嘴乐，幸灾乐祸的意思已经溢于言表。</p><p>“……”郭麒麟沉默片刻，又嘬了一口，结果被茶叶粘了嘴唇。他把茶叶吐出来丢到一边，这才咂着嘴说，“忘了，反正不是啥好梦。”</p><p>他没有把梦见自己被一夜情对象草了的事情跟朋友说的爱好，更何况会做这种怪梦是因为他睡前打算“批复”信息时刚巧看见了个“正在输入”。</p><p>阎鹤祥也没深究，随口打趣：“怎么？做了春梦了。”</p><p>“谁这岁数做春梦，又不是十来岁了。”郭麒麟脸也没红，直道。</p><p>“你过年那两天在家干嘛呢，叫你都不出去。”阎鹤祥又问，他其实也没闲着，没工作就骑着摩托兜风，有工作就得上工录节目。忙来忙去的，也没功夫跟郭麒麟见面，转过年来俩人再有功夫见面吃顿饭也都到三月了。也不知道是故意还是有意，这俩人选得地方附近有所小学。下午他俩坐在这里喝茶吹水的，外面小学生背着书包奔赴下一个补习班，闲适的感觉瞬间就爆了表。</p><p>“我能干嘛呀，就在家打游戏呗，”郭麒麟开始嗑瓜子，他牙口不算太好，遇上硬的就得呲牙咧嘴地用尖牙嗑个豁再用门牙嗑。</p><p>“这些天没见面，你可胖了。”阎鹤祥乐颠颠地打趣他。</p><p>“得了吧，”郭麒麟登时苦着张脸，“尹航前一阵就说我来着，我这都好几天净吃那菜叶子了，跟兔子似的，本来就饿，你还非找我喝茶水。”</p><p>“兄弟，你这今年什么安排啊。”阎鹤祥从幸灾乐祸中获得了至真至纯的朴素乐趣，憋着笑继续问。</p><p>郭麒麟想了想，说：“前一阵有几个杂志拍摄，过些日子还得拍几条广告，话剧的事儿你也知道，还有就是四月份有个综艺。”</p><p>“跑男？”</p><p>“不是，叫什么……五十公里桃花源，生活类的，轻松点。”郭麒麟轻描淡写说。</p><p>跑男是真的太累了，身心俱疲。他想。</p><p>“他们就肯放你？”阎鹤祥有些怀疑。</p><p>“推了两次，正好我这也做了眼睛，拒了，不去。”他说。</p><p>“也是。”阎鹤祥点点头，接着喝着茶水跟郭麒麟扯皮。</p><p>TBC</p><p>[1] 引自2018年徐阳译版的《莎士比亚十四行诗》第46首商籁体，译文为“这一场公案究竟如何定，起伏心潮终竟得断案有主。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>